La Sociedad Secreta
by Karix7
Summary: Una sala con solo cuatro sillones y una chimenea. Una caminata nocturna por un oscuro pasadizo y todo por una reunión... La Sociedad secreta entra en sesión a las 9 en punto. Encontrarás a Pansy, Ginny, Luna y Hermione. ¿Cual será el tema de esta noche?
1. Presentación

_**Nota de la Autora: **Fic surgido de una sesión del ppc... alias sociedad peter pan complex... no tiren tomates!!... estoy aprendiendo a subir cosas en versión Fanfiction... soy una señorita aprendiz... sigo a mis maestras..._

_Dedicado a mis muchachas PPC e Invitada!!: **Arrayan** y sus personalidades... a **Embercita** y sus Ansias de ser toda una Lady... a **Ferucha** que quiere ser feliz... __Saludos a una **Manara** Lectora!! Besos!!_

_Empecemos??_

_Chan!_

**_La Sociedad Secreta…_**

- _Caminen lento… les dije que lento_- dijo muy bajito una castaña que apenas veía, por culpa de su pelo enmarañado.

-_ Si serán idiotas todas, les dije que usáramos el otro pasadizo, pero no… todo por culpa de Hermione la Perfecta_ – decía una pelirroja que evitaba que sus pantalones se mancharan por culpa del moho de aquel estrecho túnel.

-_ Shhh… que nos pueden oír, estamos bajo la sala de profesores_ – dijo una rubia de ojos saltones, que se aferraba a la pelirroja para no caer.

-_ Oh… llegamos!!... sigamos muchachas_ – dijo una pelinegra, apuntando a la salida de tan estrecho pasadizo.

Era una vasta sala, acogedora y con cuatro sillones que rodeaban una vieja chimenea. No era muy elegante, pero podían sentirse a gusto. Cada noche a eso de las 9… estas cuatro mujeres se reunían para hablar de la vida, quien viese la escena estará anonado ante tamañas diferencias, ante semejantes personalidades reunidas. Dos Gryffindor, una Ravenclaw y una Slytherin juntas, lejos de aquellos que pudieran molestar con comentarios tan absurdos como sus casas de origen y las diferencias entre ellas. Las noches de la sociedad secreta eran para hablar de sus vidas, no para atragantarse con idioteces. Se les podía escuchar cosas como:

- Te dije que ese idiota de Harry no se da cuenta que está loco por ti – repetía Pansy mientras trataba de evitar que Luna se comiera las galletas de chocolate – deberías hacer algo… a ti te gusta.

- Y a ti te dije que si sigues jugando al decir que te gusta Draco no podrás estar junto a Alex- respondía una enojada Ginny que pintaba sus uñas – pobre de ti que trates de hacer algo con Harry, porque te conozco, eres toda una serpiente.

- Si siguen peleando no les prestaré mis apuntes de pociones – dijo en voz alta una Hermione que las miraba con reprobación.

Fueron esas palabras las que originaron una lluvia de cojines hacia la castaña que comenzó a reír de buena gana mientras los lanzaba de vuelta. Porque son esos momentos los que hacen que las diferencias se hagan solo polvo en el viento, porque cuatro mujeres pudieron hacer algo con sus distinciones y convertirla en algo mejor… porque el camino se hace llevadero si es en buena compañía. No todo en la vida es el éxito, el poder, hay otras cosas que se dejan de lado… las pequeñas cosas, como una buena taza de te mientras se está junto a la chimenea o una reunión justo antes de dormir para comentar el día.

Los gris se hace morado y luego azul… y luego verde… y listo… juntas pueden vencer los pequeños obstáculos que a veces se vuelven trolls frente a nuestros ojos…

Claro que se puede… para eso son las amigas o no?

_**Continuará...**_

--

Si quieres conocer algo más... te invito a leerme...

_Comentarios Finales!!_

_Uff... lo hice!!_

_eh eh eh!!_


	2. Sesión Número 1 de la Sociedad Secreta

_**Nota de la Autora: **Los personajes son de J.K Rowling… obvio… pero los tomaré prestaditos por un tiempo…_

_La Historia transcurre durante Hogwarts… pero no tiene una época definida… salvo por el hecho de que como está Ginny entre las muchachas… ya deberíamos estar hablando del tercer libro… la idea es mostrarles como se desarrollan las sesiones de este grupito… es raro verlas a todas juntas, pero parece ser que forman una mezcla interesante…_

_Con todo cariño..._

...

**Sesión Número 1 de la Sociedad Secreta: De cómo ser sexy y no morir en el intento….**

"_Son las nueve de la noche y estas señoritas ya se encuentran instaladas en sus asientos, excepto una Pansy que se encuentra acostada en la Alfombra. Cada día ese salón olvidado de Hogwarts recibe a tan especiales visitas… nada más y nada menos que la Sociedad Secreta… donde se dan un espacio para hablar de la vida lejos del ajetreo diario..."_

- Cómo me sigas llamando idiota es que te dejo pelada – decía una Ginny a una Pansy que se encontraba recostada en el suelo y riéndose a carcajadas- me enojaste, ahora si que prepara tu cabeza porque ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de usar tijeras.

- Es que no puedes haber hecho eso… cómo tan idiota para caerte delante de Harry… si hasta se te levantó la falda… querías ser sexy apoyándote en el árbol – dijo la pelinegra entre carcajadas, mientras se secaba las lágrimas por tanto reír- y pensar que me lo perdí por conversar con unas de primero que necesitaban mi ayuda en Herbología.

- Deja a Ginny en Paz… si ya tuvo con el dolor de su ego y de su trasero – dijo una Hermione tratando de contener la risa que se le escapaba sin remedio – ay… ay… ay… lo siento Ginny… no puedo…

- Que gracioso… el pobre Harry no sabía como ayudarte sin que se te viera hasta la conciencia – dijo una Luna que reía mientras trataba de ponerle estrellitas a un sombrero de rayas rojas y amarillas.

El volumen de las risas subía, al mismo tiempo que la tonalidad enrojecida de Ginny pasaba a color betarraga, ni siquiera los 4 cojines con los que se había tapado podían apartarla de las carcajadas de sus amigas... hasta que…

- ¡¡Son malas!! – dijo lanzando los cojines, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesta y quería hacerse respetar – y Uds. ni siquiera se habrían atrevido ha hacer algo para parecer deseables ante el _"sujeto de su interés"_, yo sólo quería dejarlo un poco… ejem… boquiabierto.

- Claro que lo dejaste… el pobre quedó con la mandíbula desencajada de tanto reírse – dijo Pansy entre las carcajadas que la mantenían rodando por el piso.

- Ginny… como sigas queriendo ser una Femme Fatale para conquistarlo, vas a tener problemas…. exageras tus movimientos lo que te hace ver un poco… solo un poco… ridícula – dijo Luna, tapándose con una almohadón por si acaso a la pelirroja se le ocurría atacarla sorpresivamente.

- ¿Ridícula?... ¿en serio Luna crees que me salió ridículo? –dijo la pelirroja, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con las manos – Noo… que vergüenza… me iré a vivir al bosque prohibido… ahí nadie podrá verme y podré morir en silencio…

Ginny se tapó completamente la cara con las manos y por más que Hermione, que estaba junto a ella, trató de hablarle sólo se escuchaba una voz de ultratumba que decía :

- "_que vergüenza"__… "que horror"… soy ridícula", Luna tiene razón… es mejor que mañana ni siquiera me acerque ha hablarle… creo que lo evitaré… a ver si con el paso de los días puedo hacer algo._

Cuando el drama ya iba directo a un Oscar, Pansy se levantó de la alfombra y se puso frente a ellas.

- Estoy viendo a una mujer que creía que tenía cerebro, que consideraba valiente y decidida, pero parece que lo está perdiendo a medida que repite la palabra ridícula… o quizás es alguien que ha usado la poción multijugos… ¡¡donde dejaste a Ginny!! – dijo enérgicamente, mientras despegaba con éxito las manos de la cara de la pelirroja a viva fuerza – ¿tú crees que eres la primera que se siente así?… hay cosas peores… Harry es sólo un Hombre… ya… te concedo que sea el _"niño que vivió"_… pero eso no lo convierte en un Dios… es un hombre… él también comete ridiculeces de vez en cuando… ¡¡madura!!

- Lo dices porque eres toda una experta en dejar a los hombres a tus pies… si tienes a Alex y a Draco pendiente de tus pasos – alzando la voz, Ginny se había sentado en el borde de su sillón, mientras que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, su cara había pasado de angustiada a furia total – Eres la experta… "La Gran Enciclopedia de la Conquista"… ¡¡así que dime cómo diablos lo haces!!

Luna y Hermione se habían levantado de sus asientos y se posicionaron cerca de ambas, por si acaso alguna de las dos enfrascadas atacaba con algo más que palabras los dichos de la otra. No era la primera vez que tenían que utilizar toda su destreza física para evitar que la sala se convirtiera en un ring de box. Ginny y Pansy eran un peligro público apenas se enojaban, pero sin embargo podían ser las mejores amigas cuando nada las perturbaba, un extraño caso digno de análisis.

La serpiente y la leona se miraron fijamente, un incómodo silencio reinaba en aquella espaciosa sala hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

- Creo que Uds. no saben como es que comencé a hablar con Alex - dijo Pansy, mientras se instalaba en su sillón – fue por error.

- ¿Error? – Luna la miró con extrañeza y se acerco a ella como invitándola a seguir hablando.

- Sí… hace algunos meses quería atrapar a Draco por sorpresa, es tan asustadizo el pobre a pesar de su facha de "Gran Señor Importante"… creo que estoy hablando demás… bueno… vi a alguien agachado en su pupitre, después de la clase de pociones con los Ravenclaw…me acerqué por detrás abrazándolo y diciendo "Te atrapé"… cuando me di cuenta que era no era él – carcajeó la sly.

**_Flashback_**

- ¿Me atrapaste? … ¿se supone que jugábamos a algo? – preguntó Alexander Bleu mientras miraba divertido y sorprendido a una petrificada y enojada Pansy, luego de tamaño chasco– ¿o será que te equivocaste de persona?

- Demasiadas preguntas a la vez Bleu – la pelinegra lo miraba fijamente mientras ponía los brazos en jarra – Sí… me equivoque, no te hagas ilusiones… creo que la poción que nos hizo preparar Snape tenía algún componente tóxico que me afecto... ni en sueños te abrazo…déjame pasar

- Creo que fuiste adorable – Alex vio como Pansy fruncía el ceño – y no te enojes… te hace ver horrible cuando no lo eres… las chicas como tú deberían evitar las molestias…pierden su belleza por minucias…

Pansy trató de protestar, de decirle algo, no en vano pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes, fue un golpe bajo el que le propinó el Ravenclaw.

- Si quieres ser candidato a algo, precisamente este no es el lugar… utiliza tu diplomacia para otros.

- ¿Diplomacia?... para nada…

Antes que continuara, Pansy salió del lugar a paso decidido.

**_Fin Flashback_**

- Pero… igual fuiste la que dominó la situación… no se vale… eres la experta… - dijo Ginny apenas terminó el relato – lo dejaste completamente idiota

- ¿Dominar?... me descolocó tanto que respondí lo mejor posible – Pansy rió al tiempo que enrojecío, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa – la verdad es que tu experta cuando iba saliendo por el pasillo, estaba tan nerviosa que se dobló el pie cuando pretendía salir airosa del lugar… si no me hubiera apoyado en la pared… a mi también se me habría visto hasta la conciencia…

Las risas estallaron sonoramente, dejando esta vez a una pelinegra oculta entre los almohadones, quien no tenía intenciones de abandonar su protegida posición. Si hubieran existido más almohadones, ella los habría usado todos para convertirlos en su bunker personal, no quería que notaran la sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de su comentario… le gustaba Alex…. le encantaba… ellas sabían algo… pero quería dejar en secreto una parte… sólo para ella… que ese joven ojiazul la envolvía con sus brazos en sus sueños… que cada mañana esperaba su encuentro para "la discusión del día"… que para ella no era un simple candidato a Ministro de Magia que encantaba con sus palabras bien cuidadas y su característico poder de control de situaciones… era su Alex…

- Parece que debería existir una estrategia para ser sexy y no morir en el intento – dijo Luna, ante la cara de asombro de todas, ya que pocas veces se podían escuchar comentarios de ese tipo provenientes de esta particular rubia.

- Estrategia… eso es una tontería querida, basta con que te fijes en las taradas de tercero que quieren comer con aderezo a Draco – la pelinegra alzó la voz entre los almohadones y con su tono captó de inmediato la atención de todas – esas pareciera que estuvieran actuando en una película policial de clase b, se esmeran en parecer atractivas y la verdad, parecen todas unas p….

- ¡¡Modera ese vocabulario Pansy!! – gritó Hermione – no las descalifiques de ese modo, si es cierto que exageran… siempre las veo cerca de Malfoy… a la salida de las clases, a veces cuando practica quidditch, afuera del Gran Comedor, pero… no deberías decirlo de esa manera… son mujeres igual que nosotras…

- No me hagas reír, ellas se buscan que las llamen perras, si andan detrás de él todo el tiempo… con poses fingidas y maquilladas con kilos de productos – rió Pansy, para luego componerse para hablar con propiedad - simplemente es necesario ser una misma, bueno con un poco de ayuda, no van a circular como esperpentos por la vida… por ejemplo tú misma Ginny… eres muy linda, pero a la vez muy coqueta… alegre… tienes cualidades que te hacen atrayente además tu belleza natural… de hecho tienes a varios tipos siempre mirándote con cara de babosos.

- Pero eso pareciera que no sirve con Harry, soy un espectro… a Peeves pareciera que le toma más atención… tan estúpido… a pesar de lo adorable que es… a veces tengo ganas de apretarle esas mejillas hasta dejárselas moradas – dijo Ginny en voz alta, volviendo a recuperar su tono de siempre, su forma de decir las cosas.

- Tú no has podido decirlo mejor – Hermione la miraba divertida – de verdad mi amigo a pesar de ser valiente, de ser amable, atento… es tan tonto… ni siquiera se da por aludido que le gustas… porque eso es cierto… le encantas… vieras la forma en que habla de ti… tu eres un ángel caído del cielo

El comentario hizo que la pelirroja se volviera nuevamente betarraga, mientras el resto trataba de animarla.

- Creo que un día deberíamos dejarle una nota a Harry, así quizás pueda tener algún chispazo – propuso Luna tratando de dar ánimos – puede ser un buen método.

- No es mala idea… ¿se imaginan a Harry impactado porque su secreto fue revelado? – dijo entre carcajadas la castaña – ahí mismo se nos muere de un infarto ante la presión de no saber quien ha sido… "el niño que vivió" se transformaría en el "niño que murió de angustia"….

Las risas nuevamente volvieron a inundar el lugar, para luego descansar después de tanto alboroto mientras acaban el platón traído por Ginny con ranas de chocolate, todo se había vuelto silencio interrumpido por el ruido de envoltorios romperse… hasta que una pelinegra, al parecer producto de un chispazo inesperado en su cerebro se volvió hacia Hermione…

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes tanto de las acosadoras de Draco? – Pansy parecía posesa mirando a la aludida, que le devolvía la mirada con un dejo de terror - así que tú también lo estás mirando… oh… increíble… no eres toda libros Leona Tramposa.

- ¿Malfoy? – Ginny comenzaba ha acercarse lentamente a la castaña mientras que Luna se aproximaba por si acaso tenía que intervenir - no puedes caer tan bajo con ese Hurón Idiota!!... mejor búscate otro y no un orgulloso que ni siquiera sabe que hay más allá de su nariz… un caprichoso…. un farsante… un malnacido… malcriado… ¡¡un Malfoy!!... hasta en mi hermano podrías fijarte…

- No vengas a decir cosas de mi _"pseudo novio"_ – interrumpió Pansy en medio de aquella escena digna de una comedia de romántica adolescente - es un idiota, pero tiene su encanto… bajo esa coraza de un ego sobredimensionado existe alguien muy dulce… por algo es mi amigo...

- ¿Dulce?... no me hagas reír… pero te creo por hoy - dijo Ginny irónicamente ante las palabras de su amiga.

- ¡¡Ya basta!! – Hermione trataba de no hacer notar su nerviosismo – ¡¡no digan estupideces!!… no me he fijado en ese Hurón… prefiero mi biblioteca antes que eso… los libros son más interesantes…. y… y… ¡¡diablos!!... ni siquiera se han percatado que ya pasamos de las doce… el hechizo para que no noten nuestra desaparición está por perder su efecto…

Todas comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas, apagando la chimenea para luego dejar sus asientos encaminándose hacia la salida, después de la puerta que de aquel salón debían pasar por un estrecho túnel que las llevaba junto a la cocina principal. Los elfos domésticos, tan amigos de Hermione, las dejaban pasar sin siquiera hacer preguntas o emitir comentarios al profesorado, convirtiéndose en cómplices de la Sociedad.

- Para otra ocasión utilicemos mejor el recurso muggle de poner almohadas debajo de las sábanas de nuestras camas… así pensarán que estamos dormidas – dijo Luna al final de la fila en el pasadizo

- ¿ Y cómo se hace eso?... mejor que Hermione nos cuente mañana - dijo Ginny apresurado el paso del resto – tenemos que llegar pronto… ¡¡mañana tenemos clases!!

...

_Así se termina una sesión de la Sociedad Secreta de Hogwarts… con cuatro muchachas corriendo para llegar a sus cuartos… para luego volver a reunirse al otro día… a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar…_

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado…_

_Aquí recién comenzando el camino de los fics…_

_Cariños a los que han dejado rr (mis queridas amigas lendas preciosas)_

_Saludos especiales a **saralpp**…. Gracias por tu rr!_


	3. Sesión Número 2 de la Sociedad Secreta

_**Disclaimer:** Insisto… los personajes son de la JK…. ¿yo?... los pedí prestados…_

**Hola!!**

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de la Sociedad Secreta… se agradecen los rr:

**MadAristocrat:** Amiga mía, gracias por las porras… por recomendarme en tu fic… que emoción de que te guste y muchas muchas gracias de verdad por tus comentarios y por ser mi "vetarider"… jaja… 54654654654 y +

**Jos Black:** Oh gracias… que bueno que hayas querido saber más… aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste… un abrazo a la distancia y gracias por el apoyo al blog!!, en serio… todas las del ppc lo agradecen…

**EugeARt**: ¿Te gustó?... gracias por tu rr, wii… espero que te guste esta nueva sesión también… un abrazo…

**Embercita:** Y dale con que eres Ginny…XD… además de posera eres toda una jugosa y catete profesional… se agradece el comentario… nos veremos pronto… que wena!!

**Almanara:** Amiga… ¿cuantas veces hemos conversado sobre aquellos y aquellas especímenes?... jaja… pero tú sabes que pasa con ellos… muy bien… veamos si aparece algu no de los personajes nombrados por ti… abrazotes!!

**Roxana:** me emocionaste mermelada… me dijiste que lo leerías y además me dejaste mensaje… linda… gracias… besotes…

Un beso para mi amiga **arrayan**... alias maca que anda desaparecida, pero igual se te quiere... te echamos de menos carmelaaa!! (espérame en el e-balcón)

_Con todo cariño para Ustedes..._

………………………

**Sesión Número 2 de la Sociedad Secreta : "Condenada Trabajólica"**

"_La sala estaba agradablemente iluminada por la luz que emitía la chimenea. En medio de los sillones se había dispuesto una mesa ratona sobre la cual estaban acumulados una serie de pergaminos y libros. Las chicas habían decidido ayudarse mutuamente en sus deberes, siendo Hermione, que en su calidad de sabelotodo capitaneaba la odisea del saber… "_

Se había coordinado para que sus jornadas estudiosas fueran una vez a la semana, para revisar juntas los deberes. Aprovechaban la comodidad de la sala y que nadie molestaría a Hermione solicitándole ayuda en algún hechizo o tratando de copiar sus apuntes. La leona era muy estricta con su grupo encantador, quienes ya habían asumido su rol de pupilas ante tamaña profesora, toda una _Dictadora del Conocimiento_.

- Odio Herbología – dijo una Ginny que había repasado demasiadas veces la misma página de un libro que sostenía en su regazo.

- De que te quejas, al menos es leer algo, a mi me toca transformar este sombrero en un escritorio, y por más que lo intento ya me parece que me conformaré con un hermoso sombrero de madera… ¡No doy más! – Luna estaba al borde del llanto ante su estrepitoso fracaso número 10.

- Aún pueden terminar bien, por culpa de Hermione Hitler hemos tenido que adelantar nuestras tareas, queda poco menos de una semana para entregar los trabajos – dijo Pansy mientras se afanaba en revisar los ingredientes de una poción, que debía anotar cuidadosamente en un pergamino – pero… uff… como la señorita aquí presente nos sermonea todo el tiempo con que debemos ser responsables y que es necesario tener todo listo en caso de imprevistos… que le haremos… ¡Eres Insufrible Granger!

Cuando Ginny se preparaba para apoyar la moción, se dieron cuenta de un detalle… sentada correctamente en su sillón, con un pergamino en la mano y con la pluma sostenida peligrosamente cerca de su túnica, Hermione estaba… _dormitando_. Estaba totalmente cambiada, su rostro ya no era sonrosado, ahora tenía un aspecto macilento… sus ojos estaban marcados por unas profundas ojeras. Había perdido su capacidad de reír y podía vérsela ocupada en diversas reuniones o concentrada en pergaminos y libros,tomándole estas tareas todo el día, excepto claro está por su asistencia a las reuniones nocturnas.

- ¡Hermione!... ¿nos tienes trabajando y te pones a dormir? – Pansy echaba chispas por los ojos ante semejante espectáculo, ya que la castaña tenía una envidiable cara de paz, lo cual no soportó – Como te pongas a roncar… ¡no respondo de mis actos!

- ¿Ah?... no estoy durmiendo… solo cerré los ojos un instante… chicas… no se preocupen que pronto su tarea va a estar perfecta y podrán descansar tranquilas – murmuró una adormilada Hermione, que ya se había manchado la cara con su pluma, al tratar de arreglar un mechón de cabello que se le había ido hacia el frente – anímense y todo será más fácil… sólo es cuestión de…

El impresionante bostezo de Hermione dejó a las chicas estupefactas. Las caras de todas eran dignas de ser fotografiadas. Una Sly tratando de contener la ira… roja… con los puños apretados y respirando dificultosamente. Una Luna miraba preocupada y que explicaba que el sueño de Hermione podía deberse a los _"cuchurrumines eslovacos" _que con su aleteo pueden dormir a quien se acerquen… su padre se lo había contado hacía tiempo. Ginny por su parte, estaba acomodando a la pobre que había vuelto a dormirse y había dejado caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos. La cubrió con su propia túnica y se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde descansaba Hermione.

- No son los_ "chuchurru algo",_ simplemente anda quedándose dormida por todos lados, excepto en clases… pareciera que tiene un hechizo que la hace trabajar y opinar sin parar… es una máquina de respuestas – la pelirroja hablaba suavemente, al tiempo que acariciaba la castaña cabellera de su amiga – se ha empecinado en tomar más cursos de lo normal… y actividades extracurriculares…. bueno… no debería decirlo, me lo había prohibido… pero… debo y por su bien.

_**Flashback**_

Dos muchachas estaban juntas, sentadas frente al lago. Miraban con detenimiento un pergamino, que parecía ser el horario de un estudiante, pero uno bastante complicado, por la cantidad de palabras, flechas y colores que fueron usados en su creación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tomaras diez asignaturas?... piensas que podrías hacerlo todo con hechizos y pociones… además ahora te has puesto con una campaña del P.E.D.D.O… le sumamos clases particulares a los tarados de primero que viven detrás de ti, … y por si fuera poco a la linda se le ha ocurrido ser la asistente de Mc Gonagall en una investigación… ¡y después de nuestras reuniones nocturnas! – Ginny parecía que fuera a explotar ante la mirada de indiferencia de Hermione, quien rodaba los ojos ante cada palabra emitida hacia su persona - ¡Te das cuenta que pronto serás un alma en pena!...

- Ya está decidido, incluso he conversado con la profesora Mc Gonagall que me ayude con esta situación y ha pensado en algo llamado "giratiempo", que me permite avanzar y retroceder durante el día para no perder ni clases ni mis compromisos… incluso he pensado en usarlo para poder asistir a las reuniones diarias… - La leona lucía decidida, y miraba fijamente a Ginny que, a duras penas, contenía la furia que la consumía.

- Eres una suicida Granger… no sé a donde vas con esto… ¿por qué te complicas así?

- Basta Ginny, simplemente podré hacer muchas de las actividades que he querido todo este tiempo… es mi oportunidad… tengo que poder… todas me gustan y si me organizo bien podre cumplir con todo – dijo Hermione mientras seguía garabateando su horario en aquel pobre pergamino que con suerte soportaría aquel particular contenido.

- Bueno, si insistes… les contare a las chicas… primero iré donde Pansy y veremos que hace ella contigo cuando se entere de tu plan suicida… porque de seguro algo bastante entretenido hará – sonrió burlona ante la mirada de terror que la castaña le dirigía, ya que Pansy podía hacer temblar hasta al mismísimo Voldemort - ¿acaso le tienes miedo?... si es tan inocente nuestra diva especialista en tortura gritona y golpeadora...

_- No… para nada…_ - tartamudeó, imaginándose una pelinegra vestida de latex que la torturaba con sus gritos infernales – _pero… pero… creo que no es necesario… si confiaras en mí… no tendría por qué saberlo _– dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pelirroja buscando su aprobación y tratando de alejar tan perturbadora escena.

- Confío en ti tontina… sólo que me preocupo por mi amiga… quiero que prometas que si te sientes sobrecargada de trabajo, dejarás algunas de tus ocupaciones… es necesario por tu salud mental… no quiero llevarte flores a San Mungo… a todo esto… ¿cuáles preferirías? – bromeó abrazándola.

- Eres realmente mala… pero te quiero igual… y prometo solemnemente que si no doy más… dejará algunas cosas… pero… pero… ¡¡es que todo me gusta!! – la leona sonreía, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar a mil por hora.

A Hermione siempre le gustó realizar muchas actividades… unas tan distintas de otras que se convertían en un puzzle enorme, que para ella era simplemente un placer armar. Leer kilos de libros de distintas materias, trabajar para el P.E.D.D.O, ayudar a sus compañeras, colaborar a los profesores y participar en La Sociedad Secreta... francamente todo era de su gusto. Esta vez tenía muchas oportunidades a la vista, de hacer cosas que realmente la motivaban, además de sus clases… sentía que no podía dejar nada aparte, todo era muy interesante.

- Entonces trabajólica del demonio, es un trato… si sospecho que estás mal y tú no haces nada por mejorar, créeme que seré yo misma quien contaré todo a las chicas y especialmente me acercaré a Pansy a conversar… no solamente le contaré sobre tu ocupada agenda, sino que le aumentaré un par de detallitos para que el castigo sea más sabroso… te lo mereces… ¿trato hecho? –Ginny estiró la mano derecha a su amiga para formalizar el compromiso.

- Trato hecho… pero no aumentes más de la cuenta la historia… no quiero terminar en Rumania de una patada voladora serpentística o en una escena de una película gore – la leona estrechó con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

El par de muchachas escuchó atenta el relato de Ginny, ahora entendían por qué había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero a pesar de todo las ayudaba con sus deberes, aunque tuviese un horario del demonio. Hermione era perfeccionista, todo tenía que hacerlo bien, lo cual aumentaba aún más el grado de stress al que se sometía… tenían que hacer algo por ella y ya, no querían verla caer tan estrepitosamente, debían abordar aquel problema…

- Por favor dejémosla que duerma… cuando salgamos la despertamos y mañana conversamos… está demasiado cansada – Luna hablaba bajito mientras miraba dulcemente el rostro de la bella durmiente – estará mucho más despejada y podremos decirle todo lo que pensamos de esto.

- ¿Mañana?… si… mañana nos dirá que no puede porque quiere sindicalizar a los elfos domésticos del castillo… o…después que a Mc Gonagall se le ocurrió averiguar el origen de la inmortalidad del cangrejo… no… esperaré un día más… me tendrá que escuchar… se ha pasado de la raya… ¡AGUAMENTI! – un chorro de agua salió de la varita que cayó a raudales sobre Hermione.

- Frio… frio… – murmuraba la castaña, que quedó hecha una sopa y temblaba sin poder detenerse, mientras una Pansy sonreía complacida

- ¡Eres una bruta, mira como la dejaste!... no te das cuenta que la pobre estaba durmiendo… ¡Luna dijo que mañana habláramos con ella!... tenía razón, la pobre apenas está despierta con el diluvio que armaste.

Ginny se acercó a Hermione, que temblaba sin control y miraba hacia todos lados tratando de obtener respuesta ante el inesperado baño frio. Con un golpe de varita le secó sus ropas, cabellos y posteriormente la habitación, al tiempo que Luna le acercaba una taza de té a la recién despertada.

- Me voy a enfermar por tu culpa… me las vas a pagar malvada víbora - la Leona se había repuesto del golpe de agua y se notaba enojada, a pesar de que conociera las reacciones de Pansy enojada. Ésta precisamente interrumpió el único instante de sueño placentero que había tenido en semanas – te enviaré la cuenta del medimago si llego a coger pulmonía o algo peor…

- Creo que ya estás enferma… pero de algo peor… con todo ese trabajo que tienes… ¡te ves horrible!... pareces una _bobbie_, de esas criaturas come cerebros que vimos en la película muggle que nos mostraste hace meses- la Ravenclaw la miraba duramente, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara, ya nunca la había visto así – un día de estos te veremos caminar con los brazos estirados, con la cara deforme por el cansancio y dispuesta a atacarnos… ¡quiero tu cerebroo!... ¡dame tu cerebroo!... dime… ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a soportar?

- De qué te preocupas Luna… ella parece que no se ha dado cuenta que si sigue así, cuando explote va a ir directo a hacerle compañía a Myrtle la Llorona… con la que peleará toda la eternidad… porque dudo que los demás fantasmas del castillo quieran acompañar a un espectro estresado y lastimero… así que serán un sensacional dueto patético – le dijo una Pansy dándole la espalda a la leona que las miraba compungida.

- ¿Y que quieren que haga?... ya me comprometí… tengo todo arreglado para no faltar a ninguno de mis compromisos… pero a veces siento que el cargo el mundo a mi espalda… ¡confían tanto en mi! – dijo Hermione sincerándose frente a su amigas- pero todo es tan entretenido y quiero seguir ayudando… estudiando… tengo mucho que hacer… no tengo tiempo que perder.

- ¿Y te has dejado tiempo para ti en tu estrecho horario?… quizás para dormir o comer… o no sé… a todo esto… ¿tienes programado hasta cuando ir al baño? – Ginny estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados junto a una Pansy que imitó su postura.

- Podrías darte espacio para peinar tu pobre cabellera – dijo Luna tomando un mechón de sus bucles enredados – nos pide a gritos hacer algo con ella… esto es una muestra que has dejado de quererte, todo por cumplir.

Mientras observaba el mechón recién liberado por Luna, Hermione comprendió todo… que lo emocionante de trabajar en tantas cosas a la vez se había ido al diablo cuando perdió el ritmo y sólo se dedicó a cumplir… ¿Dónde había quedado la castaña que gritaba de felicidad cuando llegaba un nuevo libro a la biblioteca?...¿la que hiperventilaba cuando aprendía un hechizo nuevo?... había perdido mucho, pero no todo estaba decidido.

- Tienen razón… creo que tengo que hacer algo por mi… y pronto, pero temo que seré una cobarde si no cumplo con todo – dijo compungida.

- Sigues con eso de cumplir… es de valientes reconocer que te has sobrecargado y que debes dejar algo… si tampoco puedes echar todo por la borda… revisa, prioriza y después ves que se puede hacer… no quieres seguir haciéndolo todo mal por lo que veo – Ginny hablaba calmada y miraba dulcemente a su amiga, que ya había empezado a derramar gruesas lagrimas y se las secaba con su túnica.

- Si quieres te ayudamos… no estamos condenándote por trabajar o tener actividades, es sólo que estabas poniéndote un poquito loca con todo – Luna se había acercado y la abrazaba – podemos tener un momento ahora mismo y revisando todo te dejaremos más clara, ¿vale?... y cuéntanos que te está pasando… seremos magas, pero no adivinas…

Hermione había parado de llorar y las miraba con detenimiento. Eran sus amigas, que a pesar de haberse comportado como una posesa del deber aún la querían. Aunque, en ocasiones, fuesen un verdadero dolor de cabeza… eran queribles… se habían convertido en un pilar muy importante para ella. Sus lágrimas eran porque no había confiado antes, se había callado por temor a las consecuencias, pero para su sorpresa se encontró de frente a tres mujeres preocupadas por ella y dispuestas a todas para que estuviese mejor.

- Obvio… ¿crees que somos unas troll sin corazón?... no condenada trabajólica…te queremos a pesar de tus ansias de ganar el premio de miss locura… veamos, lo primero que haremos será atacar tu cabello. Apenas tengamos salida a Hogsmeade te regalaré un nuevo peinado y aprovecharemos de hacer algo con tus uñas… tienes que estar bella… -Pansy sostenía las manos de Hermione, mientras revisaba el estado de éstas- estabas tan perdida en el mundo de las tareas, que me había parecido raro que ya no te detenías a observar el "andar" de Malfoy, como solías hacerlo…

- Yo… yo… no miro el caminar de ese Hurón idiota, no… no digas estupideces – Si Ginny se convertía en una betarraga cuando se sonrojaba… Hermione estaba hecha toda una berenjena… y una muy tartamuda.

- Hay que reconocerlo Herms, ese condenado hurón tiene un buen "adiós" – afirmó picaronamente la pelirroja – cuando anda sin la túnica puedes observarlo en todo su esplendor, lástima que sea… Malfoy.

- ¿Adiós? – Luna parecía confundida.

- Está hablando del trasero de Draco – Pansy era la pedagoga del mundo del doble sentido para la pobre Ravenclaw, quien nunca entendía ese tipo de cosas – cuando miras por detrás a un hombre… ¿en que posición pareciera que estuviera?

- Mirando hacia el frente… ¿como si fuera a caminar hacia otro lado? – dijo Luna emocionada

- Perfecto pequeña saltamontes – Pansy sonreía satisfecha por los nuevos conocimientos entregados - el de Malfoy es lo que llamaríamos _"un perfecto adiós"_ y eso que es delgaducho… pero tiene lo suyo.

- Oh… que torpe soy, gracias – dijo Luna entre carcajadas- tú y tus pervertidas enseñanzas.

- Dejen de hablar ese tipo de cosas – la castaña disimulaba mal su molestia – no es tema el trasero de alguien.

- Oh… Hermione… ¿es que estás celosa?, simplemente nos prohíbes mirarlo y lo haremos… total… es "tu sujeto de interés" – Ginny hablaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Pansy.

Sabían que Hermione odiaba cuando sacaban a discusión el tema "Malfoy", pero les divertía como reaccionaba. Tartamudeaba, empuñaba las manos, miraba hacia otro lado… evadía el tema a más no poder. Más de alguna vez la habían sorprendido mirando de reojo a la altiva figura que ondeaba elegantemente su capa por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando hablaban a solas, las tres convenían en lo mismo… si no fuese tan odioso, perfectamente podría ser la pareja de la castaña… había algo entre los dos… que a pesar de ser tan distintos… claramente era fuego puro… pero ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta de que se atraían?... definitivamente eran un par de cabezotas que se fijaban en idioteces.

- ¡Que no me gusta y dejen de decir estupideces!… que yo… les dije que no me molestaran con él – la castaña estaba a punto de explotar – eh… ya hemos hablado de esto… Uds. siempre tratando de emparejarme con alguien… es que…

- Ginny… Luna… ¿qué les parece si ayudamos a esta señorita a organizar su horario a algo más decente? – dijo la pelinegra ante una Leona en pie de guerra – aprovechemos que aún queda tiempo y después podemos llegar temprano a nuestras habitaciones.

- Me parece perfecto querida – contestaron al unísono y se desentendieron de una pobre Hermione que había quedado con su discurso atravesado en la garganta.

Tomaron el gastado pergamino que reemplazaron por otro, en donde empezaron a trazar ... juntas... las cuatro... un nuevo horario… ahora todo resultaba más coherente… Hermione revisaba todo una y otra vez y solicitaba el consejo de sus amigas. Durante el trabajo a veces alguien alzaba la voz y se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión, para luego volver nuevamente al horario.

Todo volvía a la "normalidad"… un nuevo panorama se formaba para una pobre leona que ya se había quedado sin rugidos.

_…………………………………_

_¿Qué les pareció?... espero sus comentarios…sugerencias... críticas... y si quieren que algún tema en especial sea tratado por este grupo de señoritas... dejen un rr o envíenme un pm..._

"_Esta sesión va particularmente dedicada a una personita que quiero mucho y que de repente se entusiasma tanto con taantas cosa a la vez, que se pierde toda la diversión… Esta bien que pienses que te faltan muchas cosas por vivir… el tiempo apremia, pero a pesar de que existe ese factor que nos acelera, es sólo una maldita referencia. Es necesario desentendernos de él por nuestra salud mental… no queremos moricir en el camino victimas del stress o si?... acuérdese… fly… que las horas no marquen tu forma de vivir…todavía tenemos mucho por hacer"_


	4. Sesión Número 3 de la Sociedad Secreta

_**Disclaimer:** He de repetir esto hasta el cansancio… los personajes son de la Rowling… ella se machacó la cabeza y ahora es multimillonaria… pero ¿acaso no tengo la posibilidad de tomarlos prestados un ratin?_

**_Hola:_**

_Aquí una estudiante de Trabajo Social en medio del agitado ritmo de su tesis, tratando de terminar un capítulo antes de que se me cierren los ojitos…_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… hoy los hago de atrás para adelante…. Mañana… quien sabe…_

_**Abril :** Muchas Gracias por leerme… si… "todas" nos merecemos un Draco que nos desestrese. Debería ser un derecho constitucional como dice mi comadre Feru. Gracias por el rr._

_**Manarita :** ¿Tiempos extraños?... eres una desordenada de porquería, pero has mejorado… Gambatte!... te quiero… gracias por los saludos a doña odiosa._

_**Arrayan:** ¿Amiga querida te hice bailar?... no sabes como me emociono con tus comentarios… pásame a buscar con el ZNI… necesito dejar en el planeta Neptuno a cierto fotocopio… Sips.. Pobre Hermione mojadita… pero ella se lo buscó al hacer enojar a la Emperatriz de las Serpientes. Abrazos para Ti… veámonos por msn._

_**Embercita:** Dale con que eres Ginny… y dale y dale… XD. Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que pronto Ud. actualice… mire que me tiene toda pendiente. Un abrazote cabra lesa… y morí con lo de la segunda estrella a la derecha…_

_**Jos Black :** Mija…. Asi que la verdadera poesía… ajaja… yo también morí escribiendo sobre el perfecto adiós de Malfoy… es que si tuviera cerca a ese macho… que Diosito me pille confesada… jaja… que bueno que haya alegrado tu noche… besos… nos vemos!_

_**Mad Aristocrat :** Mi Feru Mocha Pechocha!... no te me emociones que me emociono yo… y eso sí que sería un escándalo de proporciones… que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Era todito para ti… doña trabajólica… pero te quiero igual…. ¡6587956431231321321654798743513241210324654132 al cubo!_

_**Dedicado a****:** Marvadas Jumbitas Amigas Ltda… ¡gracias por su apoyo!_

**…………………………………………………….**

_"**Manos Mágicas"****: Cuando la Venganza se Multiplicó por Cuatro…**_

Cuatro chicas estaban en medio de una sesión de belleza. A pedido de Luna habían decidido hacer algo con esa cabellera rubia que necesitaba un poco de brillo, para ello habían dispuesto una silla al centro de la habitación, que estaba sumida en una atmósfera rosada, producto de las diversas pociones que las chicas tenían sobre la mesa ratona y los estantes. Una a una fueron aplicadas en la rubia cabellera, sin obtener los resultados esperados. Algo debían hacer, por lo que Hermione apresuró su lectura de "Hechizos Embellecedores: Una mujer Espectacular en Simples Movimientos de Varita", para poder ayudar a su amiga. Ginny por su parte mezclaba y mezclaba una serie de ingredientes, para una poción que le habían recomendado. Pansy cada cierto tiempo le indicaba algunas cosas sobre cantidades y otros elementos, mientras la beneficiaria… la querida Luna… se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

- Luna se supone que tu deberías apoyar el proceso… te estamos ayudando… ¡hey! – Dijo Ginny al borde de la exasperación, ante una rubia que con suerte movía los ojos… parecía en trance… algo la tenía pensando y mucho.

- Al parecer se descompuso… a ver… Luunaa… ¿me escuchas?... necesitamos hablar contigo urgente y si no quieres tu cabello de una bella tonalidad verde… ¡despierta!... si sigues dejando que Ginny trabaje con las pociones de la abuela… no respondo por las consecuencias… ¡te advertí! – Pansy le daba palmaditas en la cabeza para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada – ¡Lunaa!

De pronto algo en ella despertó… sus ojos se abrieron más que nunca… luego se sobresaltó, para finalizar mirándolas a todas con el rostro enrojecido.

- Es que… Uds. no se han sentido alguna vez… ¿acaloradas?... o sea… no se como decirlo… no es calor de temperatura, se siente como en el estómago y te sobresalta y… te pone colorada, pero no de vergüenza… este…. con un chico… y no es que te guste… es que me…

- ¿Revoluciona las hormonas? – Ginny la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras completa la frase y observa como la rubia asiente repetidamente – Luna por Dios, me asombras… ¿quién es?... ¿desde cuando?... ¡quiero saber! … ¡eres una pilla!

- Vaya… vaya…. Así que por eso nos pediste que hiciéramos algo con tu cabello – la pelinegra sonríe picaronamente y con una mano hace callar a una Ginny que comienza a reír - ¡hasta las tímidas tienen derecho a que les zapateen las hormonas!... descuida Lunita, cuéntanos más acerca del galán.

- Quería un cambio en mi pelo y... o sea… bueno… él no es "mi galán", tiene ciertos detalles conmigo que hacen ponerme así… acalorada – Luna enrollaba un mechón de su cabello repetidas hasta formar un bucle – o sea en la forma en que se acerca, habla, cuando me toca… no sé que tiene, pero…

- Resumiendo… no te gustaría como novio, pero si te acalora, es decir, hace que tus hormonas bailen… mmm… ya veo – dijo Pansy pensativa– ese chico te motiva a la acción querida… mmm… que interesante.

Hermione se había mantenido aparte de la conversación, le impactaba saber que Luna… la inocente… la que siempre se sonrojaba ante los comentarios subidos de tono de Pansy, tenía esa clase de pensamientos. La castaña estaba estupefacta, pero no precisamente por cuestiones morales o algo parecido. Ella también había tenido episodios revolucionarios hormonales que nunca quiso mencionar, por temor a lo que le dirían. Le impactaba la valentía de la más tímida del grupo, al contar que le sucedía, a pesar de que tartamudeara y se sonrojara. Miró a la rubia que estaba sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo y movía nerviosamente la pierna izquierda, como pateando el aire… cada vez más rápido… casi a punto del despegue de su zapato. En ese momento sentía que tenía que decir algo… más que para luna, para sí misma.

- Oigan y ¿por qué ponen a Luna al centro?... tu misma Pansy dijiste que tenía derecho… y no veo por qué te ríes Ginny… si por… por algo ella nos cuenta… porque confía en nosotras… ¡miren como está la pobre!...¡morbosas!

- Calma defensora de las tímidas de hormonas bailarinas… si no la estamos molestando, simplemente nos interesa este caso…queremos saber más… a ver Luna Lovegood… ¿quién es ese que te provoca eso? – la pelinegra le aplicó las últimas pociones y se dispuso a escuchar.

- ¿De verdad quieren saber?... este… no es un adonis, pero tiene eso que me causa… - Luna definitivamente iba a lanzar por los aires su zapato- es David Fireless…

- ¿Tú también? – dijeron sus tres amigas al unísono

En ese minuto todo fue silencio, se miraban tratando de obtener alguna respuesta… todas dejaron de hacer sus labores embellecedoras, acomodándose en sus respectivos sillones, excepto Luna que permanecía al centro. Las cuatro habían sido tentadas por el mismo muchacho. Fireless no era un adonis, es más… no era del tipo de ninguna de ellas, pero tenía lo suyo… cierto encanto podríamos llamarle. El tiempo parecía congelarse por un instante, ante estas cuatro sorprendidas muchachas… eso parecía… hasta que una carcajada bastó para distender el ambiente.

- ¡Todas caímos con manos mágicas!... quien lo iba a pensar… la Sociedad Secreta sometida a la descarga hormonal de Fireless – carcajeó Ginny que ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas de tanto reír.

- ¿Manos mágicas? – murmuró Hermione – ¡Así que él era de quien hablaban el otro día en el Gran Comedor!... ¡Dios… ya ha pasado por medio Hogwarts!... pensé que fue algo del momento, pero no… malvado…

- Pero reconoce que tiene unas manos… uy… a mi me quitó hasta el dolor de cabeza una vez – Ginny miró hacia el lado, recordando - fue algo extraño pero se apoyó en mi para preguntarme algo y puso su cabeza en mi hombro… yo estaba con una jaqueca del demonio, pero ese simple detalle me la quitó… fue como algo… químico…

- Eh… en mi caso sentí como una descarga eléctrica… suave… que me hizo remecer sólo un poquito, cuando se acercó a saludarme coquetamente y me tomo por los hombros – Luna se mostraba pensativa que raro eso… si no te gusta el chico pero algo provoca en ti…

- O sea… el tiene lo suyo, reconozco que sus manos tienen un don natural, pero a mi más que remezón hormonal me pareció que este muchacho se está aprovechando de su situación - Pansy se había puesto seria y re-acomodándose en su sillón observó a las demás.

- A mí se me acercó cuando estaba leyendo en un pasillo… fue muy galante cuando me ayudó con un libro que se me cayó de las manos. Él sutilmente lo tomó y me lo dio… luego, puso sus manos en mi brazo y me dio un escalofrío…fue una sensación… extraña… pero entretenida – Hermione se había sonrojado mientras sonreía picaronamente– pero, yo también me he dado cuenta que este anda haciéndole eso a todas las chicas del Colegio.

- Tiene unas manos mágicas… tiene talento con ellas… pero se aprovecha… eso es claro – afirmaba la pelirroja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho – además que para empeorar las cosas… es un maldito calienta sopas…

- ¿Calienta sopas? – Luna preguntó mirando en dirección a Pansy, quien siempre resolvía sus dudas en relación a comentarios de esa especie.

- Otra vez al "Real Diccionario de la Perversión para Ravenclaws Inocentes" – Pansy se acercó a Luna para explicarle - calienta sopas es alguien que te coquetea, que juega con la seducción y justo cuando piensas que hará algún movimiento favorable, es decir, actuar… paff ... se va… es decir… calienta la sopa, la sirve en un plato y no se la toma.

- Ohh… entonces eso es lo que hace con nosotras… que malvado…y una que… - la Ravenclaw parecía molesta por el comportamiento de quien la revolucionaba diariamente.

- ¿Querías que se la tomara?… cada día eres mejor pequeña saltamontes, pronto te enviaré a recorrer las tierras cual antropóloga en busca de la verdadera empiria – la Slytherin parecía satisfecha al ver a la rubia mucho más osada y decidida.

- Una tiene derecho a portarse mal - decía una pelirroja que sonreía también complacida por los avances de la tímida Luna – eso sí, todo con sus límites querida… pero eso lo decides tú misma… nosotras te apoyamos, pero como vayas creyéndote la Fireless versión sopa servida y tomada con todo ente adolescente masculino del colegio… ahí mismo te agarramos del pelo… ¡ten dignidad!

- Luna las miraba y asentía repetidas veces, era cierto que Fireless le provocaba ciertas cosas, pero no era amor. A ella sólo le habían gustado un par de chicos, pero nunca habían correspondido a sus sentimientos. Secretamente esta rubia esperaba su príncipe azul pastel… uno que la dejara soñando todo el día, sentir más que esa suave descarga eléctrica… ella quería que las mariposas se mezclaran con nargles en su estómago, y que el muchacho a su vez sintiese lo mismo. Estaba subiendo de nuevo al mundo de la su imaginación, cuando una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hay que vengarse de ese malvado – Hermione lucía decidida y apretaba los puños conteniendo la rabia – no puede quedar así, esta bien que tenga talento como dicen Uds., pero ya es el colmo… me parece que está aprovechándose de nosotras… ¡está jugando y eso no se vale!... quiero que hagamos algo.

- Parece que le has declarado la guerra… ¿qué quieres de nosotras? – Ginny se había entusiasmado con la idea y se acomodaba en su sofá – … somos cuatro brujas inteligentes, y reunidas en secreto… este plan probablemente funcionaría… ya que tenemos… ¿una cierta ventaja?... que interesante.

- La venganza perfecta – la pelinegra aplaudía para si misma y miraba con malicia a sus amigas – la he imaginado… este Fireless va a parar su juego… sólo tienen que seguirme, es bueno que no se sepa de nuestras reuniones, nos permite dejar todo en el más absoluto secreto… el pobre va a tranquilizarse en un santiamén.

Las cuatro se reunieron junto a Pansy, mientras ésta les explicaba el plan… cada cierto tiempo se escuchaban risas de parte del grupo, hasta que resolvieron todos los puntos a tratar en relación al castigo de "Manos Mágicas"… nada podía fallar. Cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta del desastre que era la habitación, producto de la preparación de las pociones, y dispusieron a recoger el tiradero.

- Ouch… le va a doler hasta el orgullo - carcajeó una pelirroja mientras con movimientos de varita dejaba limpio su caldero.

- Más que el orgullo – Luna sonreía y se miraba al gran espejo de la habitación, al comprobar que la última poción le había dejado el cabello sedoso y radiante – para que sepa que no puede andar tentando a medio Colegio… debería usar su "don" de otra forma…

- Uy… esta niña ya está toda envalentonada… creo que pediremos que te cambien a Gryffindor – bromeaba Pansy, mientras trataba de trenzar el cabello de una rubia que no se estaba quieta contemplándose – has quedado perfecta… cuida bien tu aspecto… y algún día podré quitarte esos aretes de rábano, pero no importa… por lo menos ahora tu pelo es espectacular.

- Algún día reemplazaré ese collar… ya verás… tendremos a una pequeña renovada y feliz dentro de poco… con nueva apariencia y todo - dijo la pelirroja terminando de arreglar el desastre y dejando la habitación perfumada a lavanda.

- Cierto Luna, quedaste hermosa – Hermione la contemplaba, mientras le acomodaba los mechones que se escapaban de la trenza – y vas a estar mucho mejor cuando hagamos unos retoques en tu vestuario… prometo que te sentirás aún más linda.

- ¿Tan mal están mi ropa y mis accesorios? – Luna miraba compungida a las demás, pidiendo explicaciones.

- No tontita… sólo que a veces un cambio es necesario y todas tenemos el minuto exacto en que debemos adoptar otro estilo… sólo creemos que hoy es tiempo – Hermione la abrazó, confortándola y le puso un accesorio de cuentas de cristal al final del trenzado, el cual embellecía aún más el peinado.

- Gracias amigas – la rubia sonreía a todas y se miraba orgullosa en el espejo – han hecho un magnífico trabajo y si… también creo que ya es tiempo para un cambio.

- Entonces queridas, dejemos esto por hoy y concentrémonos en el plan "Manos Mágicas"… mañana será un gran día –Pansy parecía la capitana del ejército vengador, diestra en el arte del castigo.

- Luego de revisar prolijamente la habitación para evitar dejar señales de su permanencia y recoger sus pertenencias, salieron riéndose en dirección al pasadizo. Esa noche no pudieron evitar reírse cada vez que recordaban cual era el plan a ejecutar al día siguiente, cubriéndose con la almohada para no hacer ruido. Debían levantarse muy temprano y procurar que nadie viese sus movimientos… todas debían cubrir a Pansy… ella era la ejecutora oficial.

**...**

_**Al día siguiente…**__** 12.30 Hrs… **_

- Ay… ay… ay… - se escuchó al final de un pasillo, apareciendo un joven que soplaba sus manos y las sacudía al tiempo que contenía los quejidos de dolor, mientras era acompañado por un amigo – me duelen las manos horriblemente, siento que arden…

- ¿No habrá sido algo que comiste?… ¿alguna hierba que usamos en la clase de pociones? Se ve que han enrojecido – dijo su amigo sumamente preocupado – vamos con Madam Pomfrey… a ver si te ayuda… ¿te acuerdas que hiciste esta mañana?

- Amanecí perfecto… desayuné con todos en el Gran Comedor – David repasaba sus actividades mientras soplaba sus manos - todo empezó cuando iba a alcanzar a la profesora Mc Gonagall, para preguntarle algo, sin querer pasé a llevar a una chica rubia que iba en la misma dirección... la sostuve para que no cayera... y justo cuando pude detener a la profesora, comencé a sentir el ardor en mis manos.

Ambos muchachos trataban de explicarse que había sucedido, comparaban teorías mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. No se percataron que un rubio de andar elegante se les acercaba por detrás comentando:

- ¿Jugando a las manitos calientes Fireless? – carcajeó divertido Draco Malfoy, mientras fijaba su mirada en las manos de David.

- Deja de molestar Malfoy… que no tengo tiempo para tus burlas – respondió adolorido, sin poder empuñar las manos para contener la rabia que le provocaba las burlas del Sly, al tiempo que se detenía en medio del pasillo - seguro que tus secuaces tuvieron algo que ver.

- Se me adelantaron otros… aprendiz de gigoló… una lástima – Draco pasó su mano por su platinada cabellera y sonrió maliciosamente- pero puedo decirte algo al respecto… ese truco tiene marca registrada… debes haber enojado demasiado a quien te hizo esto… es una pena… no sabrás ni en tus sueños quien te dejó así… no soy piadoso con los que creen ser mejores que un Malfoy, me divertiré mucho hoy viendo como juegas a apagar incendios.

Fireless y compañía siguieron su camino presurosos hacia la enfermería, puesto que justo cuando se alejaban, una compañera de casa se acercó a David para ver sus manos y al tocarlas provocó que estás enrojecieran aún más… lo que hizo que apresuraran la marcha.

- Vaya que hizo enojar a Pansy – dijo para sí el rubio – y pensar que hace muchos años lo hizo conmigo… todo porque se enfadó al verme coquetear con Astoria Greengrass… aún recuerdo cómo me gritaba que pagaría caro el fijarme en esa "Barbie Cabeza de Piña"… no has perdido tu chispa Parkinson… me agrada… eres una mujer admirable.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca, vio en la puerta a su reina de la tortura incendiaria, junto… a Hermione Granger. Parecía que la pelinegra le estaba entregando un libro a la castaña, y ésta no podía evitar reírse de los comentarios que le hacía su compañera. Draco se ocultó de la vista y observó la escena con detenimiento. Le pareció raro que su amiga se acercara a Granger, pero algo que llamó su atención desvió esos pensamientos. La Gryffindor había cambiado su apariencia, tenía algo que la hacía atrayente… sus ojos brillaban… su cabello estaba recogido y las ondas que se escapaban de él caían con gracia… sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas…

- ¿Fijándote en idiotas sabelotodo? – murmuró Malfoy intentando esbozar una mueca de asco, sin conseguirlo, mientras caminaba hacia su sala común – hazte ver… no es posible que la mire de esa forma… debo consultar al medimago... algo malo debe estar pasándome…

Ni siquiera las fuertes pisadas del rubio al alejarse, pudieron interrumpir la conversación de las amigas. Las voces y las risas iban en aumento, hasta que mirando hacia los lados para evitar ser descubiertas, decidieron bajar el tono y seguir con su plática.

- No puedo creer que usaras los restos de la poción de Luna para convertirte en rubia unos momentos – Hermione secaba las lágrimas, producto de tanto reír, con las mangas de su túnica e intentaba tomar el libro que le ofrecía Pansy desde hacía un rato.

- Tenía que hacerlo, así no me reconocería luego… quien diría que el hechizar mi túnica bastó para nuestro plan… ahora cada vez que toque a una chica, sea por el motivo que sea… o sea tocado por alguna… - Pansy tenia las manos estiradas y trataba de no encorvarse por las carcajadas que se le escapaban - verá burritos verdes… el rojo de las manos irá en aumento, lástima que mañana a la misma hora del hechizo pierda efecto. No hay como deshacerlo hasta que acabe su efecto, son las gracias de estudiar magia antigua.

- Eres mi ídola… creo que Luna y Ginny ya están en el Gran Comedor… las pobres hicieron lo imposible por localizar a Mc Gonagall… y darle un recado falso para que caminara en dirección de Pansy, cuando se enteraron que "Manos Mágicas" andaba buscándola – Hermione ya se había repuesto de la risa y tomaba el libro de las manos de la pelinegra – fue casi una labor de espías controlar los movimientos de este galanzote de medio pelo.

- ¿A las nueve querida? – la pelinegra se despedía con la mano, mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el Gran Comedor.

- A las nueve… esta noche te toca llevar pie de arándanos, dijiste que lo encargaste a tu casa… no te olvides – Hermione esperó un par de minutos a que desapareciera Pansy y luego ella la siguió.

El que juega con fuego se termina quemando… y el que se mete con la Sociedad Secreta…. recibe lo que merece. Esa noche las risas serán parte de la reunión de este grupo de muchachas, mientras un pobre Ravenclaw seguirá soplando sus manos hasta el amanecer.

**………………………………………………………………………**

_¿Les gustó?... se esperan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas… deje su rr y será atendido personalmente por la creadora de este fic… no sea malita… total… su par de frases no hace mal…_

_Oh… ¿ando obligando a dejar rr?... no… déjenlos sólo si gustan, pero unos pocos… ajajajjaja… el otro día me reía con un comentario de una chica que puso… que los rr alimentaban la inspiración… buen … jeje…_

_Recuerdo que si quieren que algún tema sea tratado por este gentil grupo de señoritas, diestras en el arte de la venganza... puede ser incluso por pm…_

_¡¡Besos a Todos y Todas!!_


	5. Sesión Número 4 de la Sociedad Secreta

**Disclaimer... **sí son de la Rowling, pero es que.. ¿acaso no puedo usar sus personajes por un ratito?

HOLAA... ¿cómo estan todos?

ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE... ¡MI AMIGA EMBERCITA FUE LA QUE LE PUSO NOMBRE A MANOS MÁGICAS!... APLAUSOS... Aqui peleando con mi tesis, pero dejando espacio para mis ansias de escribir en ff!!

**"Quiero saludar cordialmente a quienes me han leido y dejado rr ... y a los que leyeron y no dejaron... también..."**

**Emma.Zunz:** Gracias por tus comentarios, un gusto conocerte el sábado... y no me aburriste para nada... amerme...

**Arrayan:** No quise incendiar su cabellera o dejarlo impotente... estuve tentada pero no lo hice... gracias por tu cariño mermeladita... si se que Bot es de cariño, hasta me acostumbraste

**Dark Angel:** Gracias por tu rr... lo encontraste interesante... ¡emoción!

**Abril:** ¿Quieres el Hechizo?... apliquemos pm... gracias por dejar rr!!

**Mad Aristocrat: **No importa que sea atrasado, te le quiero mucho... infinito con candado al cubo... es que había que vengarse con cuatica de ese macho calienta sopas... ejale...

**EugeARt: **Aunque me digan que la venganza nunca es buena... me importa poco... ese hombre se lo buscó... gracias por el rr!!

**Embercita: **Embrionaria Posera!!... si fuiste tú la que le pusiste el nombre al Fireless... ya lo dije... abrazos poseristicos!

**jos Black: ¿**me lucí?... gracias... abrazos cosmicos!

**Almanara: **Cuando invente alguna poción para las crespolais como tú altiro pues!!... besotes!!

**saralpp: ¿**Respondí con este capítulo para donde va la historia?... gracias por el rr !!

Acuérdense de pasar por peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com ... aprovechen de pasar un rato con nosotros...

_Dedicado a mi mamacita mocha... odiosa... ¡pero mi madre querida!..._

...

**Madres… quien las aguanta… ¿Quién puede vivir sin ellas?**

Nuevamente nos encontramos ante estas cuatro muchachas reunidas en su lugar habitual. Esta vez puede verse que comparten el pie de arándanos prometido por la Sly, banquete para el cual han dispuesto almohadones rodeando la mesa ratona. Desde que hizo su aparición tamaño postre, sólo pudo escucharse el ruido de cuatro tenedores atacando al pobre pie, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse ante semejante asalto goloso.

Una pelirroja pareciese que estuviera atacando a su enemigo en vez de comer pie, ha planeado exterminarlo con su tenedor. Cuando sus amigas estaban a punto de dejar de comer, para alejarse de posibles ataques Weasley…. Ella gritó:

- ¡Un vociferador más y me acrimino! – Ginny elevaba su tenedor al tiempo que miraba decidida hacia el frente - ya no soporto que ande así de pesada… será mi madre pero ya me tiene harta… cansada… aburrida… si quiere controlarme no lo hará.

- ¿Vociferador? – Luna al no dormir con ellas, puesto que pertenecía a Ravenclaw, no conocía el tormento mensual de la Señora Weasley hacia la Pelirroja. Desde una discusión antes de subir al tren este año, recibía un mensaje rojo el día primero a las ocho de la mañana.

- Creo que nuestro dormitorio completo desea con todo amor que la señora Weasley se quede muda – suspiró Hermione, sin percatarse de la frase que se escapó de sus labios – ouch… odio pensar en voz alta… perdón… yo amo a tu madre, es sólo que pareciera que quisiera lanzarte un cruciatus por medio del vociferador… me asusta realmente la persistencia de su enojo.

La señora Weasley era una mujer de armas tomar, cuando algo se le ponía entre ceja y ceja… mejor huir y esconderse bajo una capa de invisibilidad. Su hija no se quedaba atrás en temperamento, pudiendo sostener batallas verbales…que dejarían observando atentamente a cualquiera que pasara por allí… eran una pareja digna de libro.

- Creo que tu madre se ha pasado de la raya, piensa envejecer enviándote puntualmente sus mensajes de horror… deberías hablar con ella pronto – le urgió una molesta Sly – Por más que sea tu madre debería parar el drama… ¿Qué tanto hiciste para que te castigara así?

- Aprender a jugar Quidditch… practicar como endemoniada cuando estoy en casa… eso es lo que la enoja más – Ginny se sentó en la alfombra, apoyando la espalda en las piernas de Hermione, que se había acomodado en su sillón– sabe que no es todo lo que hago diariamente, pero se enfurece y no escucha razones. Es tan tozuda la pobre… pienso que me imagina como si fuera una marimacha.

- Tu mamá está preocupada, eso es todo – dijo Luna dulcemente - deberían conversar tranquilas y tratar de calmarse, no creo que piense que eres una marimacha… es sólo que le desespera la idea de que no puedas hacer algo con tu futuro.

- El futuro es lo único que les preocupa – Pansy con un movimiento de varita dejó limpia la mesa ratona, antes de volver a acomodarse en su asiento – mi madre me insiste en cuidar mis amistades, que me relacione según la familia a la que pertenecen, influenciada por mi padre...que fastidio… hace tiempo que odio saludar a zopencos, cuyos árboles genealógicos llegan a Adán y Eva o hasta los monos con el pelaje más fino y la cola más enroscada… uff… no quiero ser parte de esa farsa… yo me relaciono con quien quiero... no con esos… ¡idiotas!

- Vaya, vaya… que le tienes bronca a tu madre, mejor tranquilízate… aquí no está – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a la pelinegra, que ya estaba por deshacer la almohada que sostenía en las manos – ay Dios… si vieran a mi madre… cómo estoy lejos de ella por el colegio, quiere saber de mis pasos… si pudiera me instalaría un GPS. Aún recuerdo que antes de venir al Colegio compró la "Guía para Padres Muggle con Hijos en Hogwarts: todo lo que debe saber de Magia", lo leyó en tiempo record… esas ansias de control parecen mantenerla en alerta permanente. Para mí es un problema sentir esa presión, para hacer algo al respecto me he dado la tarea de mantener una frecuente correspondencia… es la única manera de estar tranquila…

- ¿GPS?... ahhh… es ese artefacto muggle que papá compró en el verano, funciona igual que el mapa del merodeador – Ginny se levantó para abrazar a su amiga - ¡Vaya que quiere mantenerte controlada!… pobre mi Herms… ¿por qué no me dijiste eso?

Era sorprendente cómo todas habían confesado que era lo que les molestaba de sus madres, excepto Luna, que las observaba en silencio. La conversación continuó sobre las discusiones sostenidas con sus madres donde los resultados habían sido funestos, es decir, peleas casi apocalípticas en vez de algún tipo de solución. Estas comúnmente finalizaban con un sentido ¡Porque yo soy tu madre y punto!. Las tres fueron dándose valor unas a otras para enfrentar a sus "malvadas madres"… de hecho Pansy casi firma una declaración en contra del "cuidado del abolengo", para ser entregada a su madre al día siguiente por lechuza.

Luna recordó los tiempos en que vivía con su madre, en donde las peleas eran mínimas… casi siempre porque ella quería comer dulces al desayuno o porque había saltado sobre las camas dejando todo hecho un completo desorden. Les gustaba pasear juntas en búsqueda de las criaturas que su padre solía mencionar, llegando a recorrer enormes distancias tomadas de la mano. Todo se vino a pique en la vida de esta Ravenclaw cuando la perdió… con el pasar de los años la tristeza fue combatida con esos recuerdos felices, de las eternas andanzas… de los momentos compartidos. Pocas veces trataba el tema de la muerte de su madre, lo había ocultado a punta de excentricidades, de mirar al cielo en búsqueda de criaturas fantásticas, de estudiar constantemente. Se convirtió en la compañera de aventuras de su padre… como antes lo fue ella. Cuando por fin las palabras pudieron salir de su boca dijo:

- Por lo menos tienen un mamá que esté con Ustedes, aunque sean controladoras, mandonas, preocupadas del linaje… – Luna miraba sus manos mientras hablaba - la mía me acompaña desde el cielo, siento que me cuida y que me protege… es más, hasta podría afirmar de que ella cooperó para que me hiciera su amiga. Chicas…no pido que cumplan a cabalidad todas sus órdenes, porque ellas no nacieron sabiendo como ejercer su maternidad… es obvio que cometen errores… y muchos, pero por las conversaciones que hemos tenido me he podido dar cuenta que las quieren… se preocupan por Uds... es que acaso no viven momentos felices con ella... ¿sólo recuerdan lo malo?

Las palabras de Luna las dejaron impresionadas. En ese momento las tres olvidaron sus pretensiones de ganar la eterna batalla con sus respectivas madres y se preocuparon por su amiga. Jamás mencionaba a su madre... y ellas no insistían, porque pensaban que era un asunto muy doloroso. Se quedaron mirándola sin articular palabra, conmovidas por una Luna que quería que comprendieran a sus problemáticas madres. Las miradas estaban clavadas en la chimenea, todo era silencio... hasta que una pelirroja se atrevió:

- Ay Luna... en algo tienes razón... a pesar de ser un verdadero tormento, son nuestras madres... querámoslo o no – dijo Ginny suspirando resignadamente – la Tirana Weasley aún avergüenza a mis hermanos, incluso al pobre Charlie que vive en Rumania... _¡Charliee!... ¿estás usando ropa limpia?... ¿te bañas todos los días?..._le pregunta cuando conversa con ella por la Red Flú... uff... jamás creceremos para la doña, seremos su eterna preocupación. Aunque no lo crean, tengo que confesar algo. Tengo un rito madre-hija demasiado importante… este… no dejo que nadie me corte el pelo, ustedes lo han comprobado en carne viva cuando han tratado de experimentar conmigo, excepto ella... todos los veranos me recorta las puntas... una tarde en que se pone a experimentar con mi cabellera hasta dejarla dócil... de verdad espero ese momento… lo sé… dije que es un real dolor de trasero, pero la quiero demasiado… y me gusta compartir con ella esos espacios de dos…

Pansy se había sentado en el brazo del sofá en el que se encontraba Luna, comenzó a rehacer la trenza de su rubia amiga, con mucho cuidado, ya que se había enredado el adorno que usaba desde su cambio de imagen. Sus amigas se sorprendieron ante la suavidad de sus movimientos... y de las palabras que diría mientras realizaba su labor:

- Cada vez que me presenta ante sus conocidos o cuando estamos con mi familia... soy su** "BEBÉ"... **_¡pero miren como ha crecido!... ¡MI BEBÉ es una estudiante destacada en Hogwarts!... ¿no te lo he contado?_ – la pelinegra sonreía avergonzada mientras hablaba - apenas puedo evitar sonrojarme, pero me da gusto saber que está orgullosa de mí, por eso siempre me preocupo de estudiar mucho... por mí y por ella... porque me gusta ver sus ojos emocionados cuando recibe mis calificaciones... que me abrace y me invite de día de chicas para celebrar. Lo único que ensombrece nuestra relación, es que siempre le hace caso a mi padre sobre el cuidado del prestigio familiar... a pesar de ese detalle tan idiota... es mi mammi... no tengo otra...

- Mi madre no se queda atrás avergonzando a su pobre hija – Hermione comenta divertida – le ha dado por cantar mientras la acompaño de compras, y a mitad de camino se olvida como continúa… así que comienza a cantar algo de su propia invención y me obliga a seguirla. Cuando me levanto temprano en vacaciones la sorprendo ensayando pasos de baile con papá… si parece que volaran juntos… les ha dado por creerse bailarines de ballroom… cuando me ven frente a ellos se ríen y me invitan a que hagamos coreografías. Yo también reconozco que amo a esta loca que tengo por madre, con defectos y virtudes… así.

Las risas iban en aumento con las anécdotas que siguieron recordando. Madres que perseguían a sus hijas hasta que limpiar una mancha rebelde con un movimiento de varita o el último quitamanchas del mercado… en el caso de Hermione, que escondían dulces bajo el colchón como bocadillos de medianoche y que saltaban imitando a los conejos o a los canguros sólo para hacer reír avergonzadas a sus hijas.

No se habían dado cuenta de que se parecían mucho a ellas, más de lo que quisieran. Les gustaba compartir tiempo, amaban sus locuras, porque… sus madres eran únicas… y así las querían conservar… guardando distancias eso si, es necesario cuidar la salud mental.

- Creo Lunita que aunque tu madre no esté, te cuida mucho… ella debe haber colaborado para que nos reuniéramos – afirmaba la castaña, mientras le sonreía – debe estar feliz viendo como has progresado, sobre todo ahora que cambiaste de look, te ves muy linda… hasta he visto como te miran en el pasillo… eres otra.

- Muy cierto, las madres son felices cuando ven que sus hijas lo están – Ginny estaba abrazada a Luna y la mecía – así que tu tienes una madre – angelita de la guarda, lo que te da una ventaja… se contacta directo con el de arriba para ayudarte… sonríe pequeña… te compensa con algo mucho más importante… con su amor desde la eternidad.

- Ya la imagino cotilleando con las demás ángeles, sobre lo guapa que está su hija después de que experimentamos con ella – carcajeó una serpiente- no te deprimas por tener a tu mamá tan arriba, que si quieres te prestamos a las de nosotras para que te vuelvan loca un rato, aquí en la tierra… imagínate tres para ti sola… pobrecilla... mejor no… quiero verte viva los próximos años.

Luna reía por los comentarios de sus amigas, se sentía acompañada… justo cuando había nuevamente abierto una puerta que había permanecido sellada por mucho tiempo. Desde que están juntas ha podido hablar sobre todos los temas que le interesan, confía en ellas y siente que ellas también pueden contar con su consejo. Son cuatro personalidades tan distintas como el cielo y la tierra, pero han podido seguir juntas perfectamente: siendo sinceras, aclarando los malos entendidos, compartiendo sueños… todo un mundo por delante… un mundo creado por ellas y para ellas. Sabía que ahora por más doloroso que fuera el recuerdo, estaban ellas para acompañarla y apoyarla con todo el corazón.

La conversación continuó con la finalidad de animar a su triste amiga, pero nuevamente se les hizo tarde y tuvieron que abandonar la habitación, casi como almas que se las lleva el diablo… no querían ser castigadas por estar fuera de sus habitaciones en medio de la noche.

Pansy y Hermione se vanagloriaban de haber creado la mejor estrategia para no ser vistas y regresar como si nada hubiera pasado a su Sala Comunes, por lo que debían seguir al pie de la letra cada una las instrucciones y así asegurarse del éxito de la misión diaria… evitar el castigo. Mañana nuevamente se verían, puntualmente a las 9, pero esta vez sería distinto… ya que notarían un leve cambio en una de sus integrantes, leve… pero poderoso cambio.

...

**_Al Otro Día…_**

Luna había amanecido nostálgica y muy triste. Cuando despertó recordó cuando su madre la besaba suavemente en la mejilla y la llamaba por su nombre hasta que la veía abrir los ojos. Fue a clases, pero el recuerdo de esos despertares y esa caricia perdida en el tiempo la rondó tanto, que decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire para relajarse. Buscó una banca lo más apartada y se sentó con un libro fingiendo leer, tratando de concentrarse, pero las lágrimas traicioneramente quieren escapar, siendo inútil el contenerlas entrecerrando los ojos y fijando la vista en el libro. Estaba tan pendiente de evitar llorar que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba observando tan conmovedora escena.

Theodore Nott había decidido dar una vuelta fuera del castillo, aprovechando el clima soleado que no había podido disfrutar, por estar dentro realizando sus deberes. Todo iba bien hasta que una rubia cabellera le llamó la atención, era Luna Lovegood… conocida como la lunática, caracterizada por su andar volátil y su excentricidad al vestir. Hace tiempo había notado un cambio espectacular en ella… lucía más bonita, su andar distraído parecía cosa del pasado… se relacionaba con más personas del Colegio… era una nueva y renovada Luna, alguien que le interesaba mucho conocer. Esta serpiente al parecer era una de las excepciones a la regla, porque no veía a las mujeres como objetos desechables, el creía fervorosamente en el amor… realmente un curioso espécimen Slytherin.

La vio sentada concentrada en un libro, pero su aspecto mostraba que estaba llorando… en silencio, apartada de todos e inútilmente fingiendo que estaba concentrada en su libro. Una vocecilla interior le dijo que debía hacer algo por ella, pero no supo encontrar una respuesta… hasta que sintió en su bolsillo la llave para ir en auxilio de la triste doncella.

Se acercó lentamente y dejó la rana de chocolate, que había guardado para el final de su paseo, sobre el libro abierto que la Ravenclaw sostenía a duras penas al contener su llanto. La miró dulcemente y le dijo:

- Alguien me dijo alguna vez que el chocolate era alegría convertida en cacao, así que te dejo un poco para que pases la pena. Si de verdad funciona me lo cuentas otro día… ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dijo una sorprendida Luna, al ver al Sly junto a ella – pero… ¿por qué no lo descubrimos juntos? Hay alegría de sobra para los dos.

El comentario sorprendió a Theo… la vio secarse las lágrimas con el borde de la túnica, mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. _Para la próxima escondo una caja en mi túnica_ - dijo Theo mentalmente, mientras le ayudaba a dividir el chocolate en partes iguales y se acomodaba a su lado.

Así comenzaron las curiosas tardes de ranas de chocolate, en aquella banca perdida en las afueras de Hogwarts… donde una pareja hablaba de la vida, de esto y aquello, entre risas y cacao… una nueva vida para ambos. Aunque las noches eran para su querida sociedad, para Luna las tardes tenían un nuevo encanto… un varonil y apuesto encanto.

...

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Me costó mucho, pero parece que fue porque las musas me abandonaron un rato... un rato bieen largo...

Muchas gracias por leer y si quieren dejarme algún comentario... espero que pulsen go y lo hagan... ¡no sean tímidos!


	6. Sesión Número 5 de la Sociedad Secreta

_**PERDÓN… NO ME MATEN, PERO SABEN QUE SOY UNA TESISTA COLAPSADA POR LA VIDA… Y YO APENAS AHORA TUVE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR… ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE ESTÉ CAPÍTULO **__**COMPENSE LA ESPERA…**_

**Disclaimer... **sí, son de la Rowling, ¿VALE?

**Aclaración:**

1) Capítulo lleno de vocales, comas, puntos suspensivos, así que no se infaarteen… jaja.

2) "x" Pensamiento

Acuérdense de pasar por **peter - pan - complex . blogspot . com** ... aprovechen de pasar un rato con nosotros...

"Mis abrazotes y cariños a las y los que me leen, a los que dejaron rr y a los que no… se agradece el tiempo dedicado a la lectura"

**Fionita: **Si, a veces es necesario hablar de nosotras… sobre todo cuando el día nos colapsa con tanta cosa que hacer… miles de besos y saludos a shrek.

**Eugeart:** Las madres provocan eso, aunque a veces sean un eterno dolor de cabeza… no se puede evitar quererlas.

**Almanara:** A veces nos sentimos solitas, pero tienes que sacar Ki de donde sea para poder andar por la vida, no lo olvides.

**Arrayán**: Mi maquita querida, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Mis saludos a tus otras arrayanes y quiero verte prontito via msn, se te extraña taanto…

**Embercita: **El chocolate es buena estrategia, aunque después pueda provocar rollos grasosos no deseados. No te apenes, si en este tiempo has visto a tu madrecita querida… abrazos y cariños, ahora dale con todo a civil o verás mi furia.

**Abril:** No llores, abrazos y espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu rr.

**Jos. Black**: ni se te ocurra deprimirte que eres nuestra maestra en la senda del Limonero. Theo es un dulce, ¿no lo crees? No es el único Slytherin que cree en el amor, simplemente es aquel que se atreve a demostrarlo.

**Saralpp:** No es un dramione, cada chica tiene su propia vida, además del espacio de la Sociedad. Espero que aguantes las nauseas si ves a Draco por ahí. Gracias por el rr…

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy**: Oh gracias por decir que fue bello… si pues, amamos a nuestras madres, aunque nos colmen la paciencia… pero ellas nos dieron la vida… nada que hacer. ¡Gracias por el rr!

**Mad Aristocrat:** Que bueno que babearas con todo por culpa de Theito, tan leendoo… las musas me habían abandonado, lo juro… menos mal que volvieron. ¡El capítulo prometido!, espero que te guste… infinito + 25.00 elevado a infinito.

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA DEDICADO A MI QUERIDA FERU, ****PORQUE ES NECESARIO HACERLES SABER A CIERTAS PERSONAJES QUE CREERSE SUPERIORES SÓLO LES SIRVE POR CINCO MINUTOS… EN SU PEQUEÑO… MUY PEQUEÑO MUNDO.**

**JUST GET A LIFE... SIMPLE PERO PERFECTO...**

………………………

**Capítulo 6: ¡Con nuestra amiga no! ¡Perras!**

Tres amigas miraban fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, en sus rostros se reflejaba preocupación y un dejo de rabia. Esta vez la castaña no se encontraba presente, pues debía atender a las últimas reuniones como asistenta en una investigación de la profesora Mc Gonagall. Estaban sentadas en la alfombra, muy juntas, como una forma de conversar de manera más íntima.

_- No puedo creer que alguien pueda hablar gratuitamente de otra persona – musitó Luna, con la vista fija en el fuego – parece que no tuvieran vida._

_- Son arpías mujer, arpías y sólo se merecen un buen escarmiento por comentar ese tipo de idioteces – comentaba una pelinegra que le daba palmadas a la alfombra, cada vez más fuerte – Ginny, ¿que dice Hermione al respecto?_

_- ¡Ya me cansé que dijera que no es nada y que no me preocupe! - Ginny suspiró hondo y se recostó de espaldas - toda la semana la he visto con los ojos hinchados, asiste a clases por los lugares menos transitados y se encierra en la biblioteca hasta que es hora de la cena, no entiendo por qué les hace caso. Que me diga lo que quiera, pero esto ya pasó de la raya y debemos hacer algo… ¡por Merlín! Si pudiera las tendría a todas esas brujas colgadas de la lengua, para que aprendan a no hablar demás._

Estaban acostumbradas a escuchar comentarios respecto a la fama de sabelotodos de Hermione, pero hace unas semanas un grupo de Ravenclaw había comenzado un rumor sobre su amiga. Según ellas, era una mujer que usaba palabras rimbombantes al hablar, que se hacía pasar por estudiante compulsiva para ganar el afecto de sus profesores (de quienes obtenía claves para los exámenes) y que pretendía escalar puestos a futuro utilizando su fama de sufrida heroína que acompaña a Harry Potter a proteger el mundo mágico.

No les extrañaba que fuera aurora y que para ello utilizara su fama de "mártir" de la lucha contra Voldemort. Y si la fama se le acabara, no deberían extrañarse los presentes de que se casara convenientemente con éste o algún prestigioso colega de la Academia, ya que se le hacía bien el juego sucio para conseguir lo que quería. Ahora habían sumado que ella poseía un pergamino mágico donde acusaba a compañeros de casa en actitudes "inapropiadas".

Además de lenguas de víbora, estas Ravenclaw se habían convertido en verdaderas dictadoras del saber. Prácticamente eran un manual de la perfecta estudiante, corrigiendo a todo el mundo, excepto a los Slytherin a quienes simplemente miraban con desprecio cuando caminaban todas juntas. Y que hablar de sus comentarios sobre el vestuario del que pasara por delante, dedicando ácidos comentarios en voz alta, sin importar si las escuchaban, total… eran perfectas, no sólo inteligentes sino con un sentido de la perfección al máximo. ¿Quién les dio el titulo?... ellas mismas.

_- Tenemos que hacer algo… - susurró Luna, al tiempo que revisaba su agenda mágica y cerraba los ojos concentrada._

_- Harry me detuvo cuando traté de lanzarles un "mocomurciélago", la vez que las escuché hablando de que Hermione tenía sólo inteligencia para abrocharse los zapatos – a la pelirroja rápidamente se le encendieron las mejillas porque, en su intento por encararlas, fue tomada rápidamente por la cintura y llevada fuera del castillo por el ojiverde de sus amores – pero esta vez va a ser diferente… ¡tenemos que hacer algo! – la exclamación hizo eco por toda la habitación, avivada por la emoción ante el recuerdo de sí misma convertida en koala, apenas Harry quiso depositarla en el suelo de su sala común. Fueron sus segundos de gloria pegada a su cuerpo, hasta que el sentido del ridículo la devolvió a la realidad._

_- Puedo aplicar algo de magia antigua, un hechizo que las deje hablando estupideces por semanas serviría – manifestó una sonriente Slytherin – es muy difícil de deshacer, pero les juro que viendo dos minutos a esas idiotas diciendo incoherencias me daría por pagada._

_- Creo que no necesitamos de esos recursos para hacer algo por Hermione – dijo una Luna calmadamente, sonriendo de medio lado, como nunca la había hecho antes – tenemos mejores recursos que volvernos una tropa de "cheerleaders" pro Granger._

_- ¡Luna!... por Merlín… si no fuera porque te estoy viendo, creería que te aplicaron un Imperius… ¿Qué te sucede? - Pansy estaba asombrada ante una Luna que se mostraba segura de sus palabras y con un destello malicioso en los ojos que hacía presagiar algo más que un plan para atacarlas con "Zradles"._

_- Está bien que me gusten las criaturas mágicas y que sueñe con encontrar nuevas especies, pero eso no significa que soy una perfecta idiota – Luna parecía rodeada por un aura que le daba poder, y que a su vez tranquilizaba a sus amigas – odio elevar la voz, soy bastante pacífica, pero esta vez han atacado a una persona muy especial para mí. Porque todas Ustedes son mis únicas amigas y las defenderé, cuando sea y como sea. Créanme que no estoy en Ravenclaw por una equivocación del sombrero seleccionador, porque podré ser un poco distraída y ensimismada, pero ¡van a conocerme esas arpías!_

_- Vaya… - fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny mientras permanecía concentrada en la Ravenclaw._

_- Así que señoritas, tracemos una elegante pero implacable estrategia que deje por los suelos a esa "elite" de mala muerte… aunque primero deberé develar un secreto, me van a perdonar… necesitaba tener mi "metro cuadrado fuera de toda influencia", vengan acérquense._

¿Qué habrá dicho Luna?

Apenas ellas se acercaron, la Ravenclaw aplicó un hechizo burbuja que no permitió siquiera que se filtrara el menor ruido. Podía verse a Luna hablando tranquilamente, mientras caras de asombro mantenían estáticas a Ginny y Pansy. Cuando parecía que les iba a dar un ataque cardíaco de la impresión, ante un movimiento de varita de la rubia, la burbuja desapareció.

_- Me disculpan, pero nadie debe saber esto – la voz de Luna sonaba seria y su rostro parecía el de una mujer mucho mayor - así que por favor ni una palabra, no me obliguen a lanzarles un obliviate y …_

_- ¿Quién crees que somos, esas "perras" de tus compañeras?... ¡tarada!... – gritó Ginny mientras trataba de contener la risa que, en el esfuerzo por evitar que se escapara ya había vuelto su rostro, nuevamente, de un rojo encendido._

_- No quiero que se filtre, es todo… y sigo insistiendo con el obliv… - Luna había tomado su varita y las apuntó…_

En eso un soberbio almohadonazo, proveniente de la pelinegra, le llegó en plena cara. Luna las miró con los ojos llorosos, pareciendo volver a la normalidad, mientras que las risas de las demás inundaban la habitación.

_- Ay, Luna, primero nos sales con semejante bomba y luego pareces una mortífaga con ese tipo de amenazas… tan al estilo Daddy Malfoy – Pansy secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, mientras se acomodaba en su sillón habitual._

_- Entonces tenemos un punto a favor, ¿pero que hacemos con Hermione? – Ginny, suspiró derrotada, mientras se acostaba en la alfombra – para mí es caso perdido, no se donde se le fue la autoestima, quizás está en las mazmorras bien oculta._

_- Para eso queridas, usaremos nuestros talentos y haremos que esa mujer aprenda a hacerse respetar, para que nadie diga que puede o debe hacer – Luna revisó nuevamente su agenda mágica y mientras escribía agregó - ¿Ginny, sabes cual es la ruta que toma ahora Hermione para ir a clases?_

_- Claro que sé, me ha costado horrores perseguirla, parece que volara para que no la reprenda por andar así - la Gryffindor lucía afligida – es como si me hubieran cambiado a la valiente de mi amiga… por una señorita esponja emocional, ha absorbido hasta el último insulto y la ha dejado casi convertida en espectro._

_- Si quieres yo aplico el método Parkinson y la resucito, dejándotela incluso lista para hacer volar al grupito indecente ese de un solo movimiento de varita – Pansy sonreía y recordaba cómo su madre la aleccionaba para que nadie la pisoteara._

_- Siguiendo los pasos que les encomiende chicas, todo saldrá perfecto así que tomen nota – Luna había terminado de trazar un pequeño esquema y comenzaba a hablarles, agenda en mano._

Parecía que la clase había comenzado, porque incluso levantaban la mano para pedir la palabra, respondiéndoles la Ravenclaw tranquilamente. Fueron minutos que parecieron eternos mientras las plumas casi volaban sobre sus respectivas agendas. Cuando parecía todo dispuesto, Luna se levantó y les dijo:

_- No hay tiempo que perder… ¡Vamos! – unos movimientos de varita recogieron dos cajas de ranas de chocolate y las empequeñecieron lo suficiente como para caber su bolso – En 48 horas, según mi plan, tendremos todo listo._

_- Oye rubia enamorada, ¿por qué tu novio te regala tantas ranas de chocolate? – interrogaba Pansy, luego de eliminar vestigios de las otras dos cajas que ellas habían devorado – ¿es que acaso quiere volvernos diabéticas?_

_- No, simplemente como cree que el chocolate es alegría convertida en cacao – la rubia enrojecía y trataba disimular una sonrisa – me compra cajas para que nunca me falte._

_- Ay señor, que suerte la tuya – Ginny la miraba con los ojos brillantes – ojalá Harry fuera así, a veces quisiera ser una Snitch, porque las trata con más atención que a mí._

_- Primero, ese tonto no es tu novio, así que no te pongas babosa y… segundo, si quieres te regalo un traje dorado para que lo seduzcas – Pansy la agarraba por el brazo y la conducía al pasadizo, mientras que la pelirroja protestaba ante las burlas de su amiga._

………………………

_**Al Otro día… **__**Un plan sobre ruedas… tres mujeres contra un grupo maléfico…**_

Las cuatro chicas se reunieron. Era el día que correspondía atender los deberes de la semana y prepararon todo como de costumbre. Hermione lucía demacrada, pero atendió las consultas de todas, a pesar de que por momentos su mente se escapaba hacia otro lado. Ginny y las demás ni siquiera mencionaron palabra del grupo maléfico y se dedicaron a revisar desde Pociones a Transformaciones, comentando entre risas que pronto podrían mostrar sendas calificaciones con semejante maestra.

En el momento en que iban saliendo por el pasadizo, Luna se las ingenió para pasarles unas notas a escondidas. Una sonrisa cómplice iluminó sus rostros, al tiempo que apresuraban el paso directo hacia sus habitaciones. Mañana nada podría salir mal…

………………………

_**Un perfecto nuevo día para la Sociedad Secreta…**_

Una pelinegra Slytherin caminaba a paso veloz antes de su primera clase, era demasiado temprano, pero quería aprovechar el tiempo para algo pendiente. Justo cuando se preguntaban donde estarían, apareció ante sus ojos el odiado grupo de Ravenclaws. Seis muchachas quienes se distinguían por lucir una cinta en la cabeza color azul brillante, amarrada en un nudo de rosa hacia el costado. Ninguna era una belleza, pero caminaban con una altivez que parecía que hasta Voldemort era una basura ante ellas.

_- Vaya, yo piens__o en basura y aparecen Ustedes – Pansy sonreía maliciosamente, al tiempo que las miraba fríamente - que bien, porque quería verlas a todas juntas. No pensaba en repetir el discurso seis veces, y eso que soy una muy buena oradora._

_- ¿Vienes a reconocer que somos mejores que tú__, Parkinson? – le espetó una de ellas al tiempo que ponía las manos en jarra._

_- A eso no vine, querida, primero me paso a Gryffindor – la pelinegra arreglaba su cabello con las manos, mientras que su mirada echaba chispas de odio hacia las presentes – he venido a advertirles algo._

_- ¿Se podría saber qué? – agregó otra, mientras todas se acomodaban cual ejército espartano, muy juntas y esperando el ataque._

_- Creo que es mi deber anunciarles que la única con licencia de arpía profesional, soy yo_ – la Slytherin se cruzó de brazos y las miraba a cada una, mientras hablaba. Su voz parecía sacada de la mejor película de terror psicológico de la historia, dejando al grupo paralizado y cambiando a una posición defensiva – _No soporto a quienes creen saber que son mejores de otras y ni siquiera tienen un apellido decente. Con garbo se nace y la clase no se compra con calificaciones, así que vayan quitándose esa etiqueta de señoritas divas del conocimiento y del saber vivir. Con suerte aguanto a la odiosa de Granger, y eso porque es una simple e inofensiva sabelotodos, pero Ustedes la odian increíblemente, por la clase de rumores que han esparcido en su contra. Aunque algunos pueden resultar creíbles… uff… les falta tanto, pobrecillas, dan pena… uy… suena feo, pero es verdad… dan pena. Con suerte aprendieron a vestirse viendo las mediocres colecciones de modas de corazón de bruja o copiando modelos en tiendas de dudosa calidad. El día que puedan costearse un traje de "Brujo Dior", diseñado exclusivamente para Ustedes, ahí creo que podríamos comenzar ha hablar de una pizca de sentido de la moda. No quiero seguir con el sermón porque entraré a clases, así que una última cosa… ni siquiera intenten volver a las andanzas, porque se las verán conmigo y si intentan acusarme… con todo Slytherin. No en vano soy la mejor estudiante de mi casa, así que de paso les recuerdo que hay maldiciones de magia antigua que con suerte pueden ser_ borradas… así que cuento con su silencio… ¿_o me equivoco, queridas?_ C_on su permiso voy a comer, antes de una entretenida clase de pociones con los insoportables de Gryffindor... – dijo antes de dar media vuelta, aguantando la risa, y dejar al grupo de Ravenclaws petrificadas, con una mueca de horror en el rostro._

Apenas se dejaron de escuchar los pasos de la Sly, corrieron a todo lo que les daba el cuerpo a su clase, lástima que otra sorpresa les había deparado el destino…

………………………

Hermione Granger se disponía a caminar por el viejo pasadizo que hace días utilizaba para ir a clases, evitando a sus compañeros. Si bien sabía que eran comentarios infundados, esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada y triste ante tanta maldad. Ya suficiente tenía con que la señalaran por ser "sabelotodos" y la amiga del célebre Harry Potter, ya que ahora era señalada como una farsa… una vulgar tramposa que sólo sabe de sucias estrategias para pasar los cursos con fama de brillante, utilizando a sus "amigos" para el cumplimiento de sus más oscuros caprichos. En un principio le ardió hasta lo más profundo de su ser todas esas palabras, pero luego una inmensa tristeza la inundó dejándola en un estado de mudez y abatimiento. ¿Hasta cuando podría aguantar que se dijeran cosas de ella?, ¿ahora saldrían con que se acuesta con Dumbledore? Se detuvo, apoyándose en la pared, mientras que cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Se incorporó y continuó su camino, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar una vuelta hacia la derecha, misteriosamente, se le aparece una nota pegada a la pared:

"_**Señorita Hermione Granger:**_

_Hemos constatado que anda con una cara de culo impresionante, ¿está queriendo ganarse el premio a la menos glamorosa de Hogwarts? ¿O quizás hace demasiado caso a perras sin corazón?_

_Para evitar que luzca horrorosa ante el enemigo, hemos decidido crear para Usted un completo servicio de embellecimiento express… en sólo tres pasos… __así que evite dejar el tratamiento inconcluso, si no quiere que sus bellos libros desaparezcan por, al menos, cuatro días."_

La castaña comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que una puerta le indicaba que ahí estaba su camino hacia "el embellecimiento". La habitación había sido decorada simulando un paisaje primaveral. Sobre una mesa hecha con un grueso tronco, se hallaba una caja de madera. Apenas la tocó, en su superficie, apareció otra nota hecha de letras brillantes:

_"Felicidades, ha accedido a ser parte de __un notable cambio en su vida…"_

Tres cajas dentro de la primera, la alertaron de que la cosa iba en serio. Apenas abrió la primera caja una voz demasiado familiar le indicó:

_**Paso 1: Embellecimiento Capilar:**_

_Coloque suficiente poción alisadora __en sus manos y repártala por toda su cabellera. Luego pase el peine repetidas veces y no dude en aplicar más, si aquellos rebeldes rizos de la nuca quieren volver a aparecer..._

Hermione miró dos veces la instrucción mientras aplicaba dos dosis de poción… era increíble que sus locas amigas hayan decidido hacer algo así, pero ante posibles represalias… continuó con el tratamiento…

_¡Bien!... ahora tome esa cinta roja de terciopelo y úsela de cintillo, formando una rosa al costado. No dude en hacerlo, todo se encuentra fríamente calculado__..._

"Definitivamente están locas, esas idiotas usan la cinta así en el cabello… ups… mejor sigo…", pensó risueña.

_Vaya… ¡ha quedado hermosa!__... por favor continúe con la caja número 2..._

_**Paso 2: Embellecimiento Facial:**_

_Mírese frente al espejo que está a su derecha y apuntando la varita hacia su cara diga__:_

**"**_**Rostrus Perfectus Est"** _

Un movimiento de varita y palabras mágicas después, el espejo le dejó ver un rostro descansado y feliz. Las marcas de la falta de sueño y la resequedad, producto de su descuido, eran cosa del pasado.

_Coloque un poco de brillo en sus labios y color en sus párpados para un efecto más esplendoroso..._

"¡Ay! ¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo?" – Pensó apenas se vio maquillada y con el cintillo rojo en la cabeza - uy… ¡queda una caja más!

_**Paso 3: ****Accesorios complementarios**_

_Oh… ha llegado a la caja final, he aquí que hay un set de accesorios y una nota de consejos para conservar el tratamiento express durante todo el día..._

Unos aros de perlas estaban sobre una nota. Se los puso y contempló el tratamiento completo. La imagen que reflejaba el espejo, distaba mucho de los días anteriores. Se dispuso a leer la nota que decía lo siguiente:

_"**PATÉALES EL TRASERO CON TU INTELECTO PRIVILEGIADO Y TU NUEVO LOOK"**_

Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara, al parecer para toda una semana. Se sintió satisfecha de aceptar el desafío de sus amigas, no sólo por el resultado, sino porque se sintió mucho mejor, ya que no sólo estaba con un look renovado, sino que comprobó cuan buenas amigas podía tener. Arregló su uniforme, se ajustó la túnica y se encaminó a desayunar al Gran Comedor con paso firme y decidido, puesto que no le hacia falta ocultarse nunca más.

Sabía que quedaban pocos minutos antes de las clases, pero quería comer algo y agradecerles a las chicas, aunque fuese disimuladamente. Cuando estaba próxima a la entrada, las miradas de quienes salían comenzaron a posarse en ella. En su mesa habitual sólo vio las cabezas de sus amigos y compañeros tapadas por el profeta, que al parecer traía algo muy divertido por las risas que se escuchaban.

- Por Dios, esa Lizzie cada día es más implacable, vamos a tener que cuidarnos, puede ser cualquiera de estas brujas – dijo Fred divertido, mientras compartía la lectura con George – vamos a tener que medir nuestras burlas hacia estas féminas, cada día se vuelven más vengativas.

- ¡Vaya!... ¡Si es nuestra castaña favorita convertida en toda una belleza! – Harry la miraba orgulloso y la tomaba de la mano para que se sentara junto a él – Creo que cuando leas esto, te verás aún más radiante.

- ¿Qué tengo que leer? – dijo sorprendida, mientras tomaba un pastelillo de chocolate y lo masticaba con ansias, por fin podía comer sin esa sensación de incomodidad que parecía haberse apropiado de su estómago.

- Lee y ríe con nosotros – Ginny se acercó y compartió la lectura del profeta con ella – esa Lizzie ha vuelto a escribir para el periódico.

Se dispuso a leer mientras comía, pero cuando iba por su segundo pastelillo éste se le cayó de las manos… una pequeña columna hecha por la estudiante más buscada de Hogwarts le traía nuevas sorpresas a este inusual día.

_"**CRÓNICAS DESDE HOGWARTS… DONDE NO TODO ES MAGIA"**_

**_Por Lizzie Venomtongue._**

_**¿UNA ELITE DEL CONOCIMIENTO Y EL ****SABER VIVIR EN HOGWARTS?**_

_Al parecer un grupo de la Casa de Doña Rowena ha hecho de las suyas. Nada menos que las autonombradas "Divas del Conocimiento". Según he sabido, cuentan con el don de saber quien posee real inteligencia y le enseñan como debe usarse, bueno… escuché. Ha florecido una elite que incluso sabe de qué color se debe vestir al amanecer para combinar con los dorados rayos del sol. ¡Por Merlín! Si ni siquiera se puede escribir en un pergamino, porque pueden aparecer y decirte el uso exacto de la pluma sin dejar borrones._

_Tradicionalmente se ha hablado de Ravenclaw como la casa donde se encuentran los y las estudiantes más brillantes, pero al parecer nos encontramos ante el Olimpo del Saber Superior… lástima que en realidad no sean más que un grupete malintencionado de mujeres que no saben lo que es en verdad la sabiduría._

_Hasta nuestra reconocida "sabelotodo" Hermione Granger ha caído en las garras de este grupo, ¿Qué les hizo? Aunque a veces colme la paciencia ante tanta respuesta correcta, creo que no es suficiente para decir que no es inteligente por el sólo hecho de que "envidien" su capacidad de estudio. La pobre se mata en la biblioteca, pero ella lo escogió así… quiere ser la mejor estudiante… y se esfuerza e incluso se preocupa de ayudar a cuanto angustiado estudiante se acerca a pedir consejo, ¿entonces que harán Ustedes? quieren ser las mejores ¿venenosas?_

_Además se han dedicado a imponer la moda, con comentarios cual crítica especializada de moda, con indicaciones para el uso correcto de ropas y accesorios. Si quieren las puedo recomendar en mi editorial, aunque creo que ahí serían dejadas en ridículo ante verdaderos expertos que si se han preparado para hablar del tema._

_Buscar quince minutos de fama es taan fácil, lástima que cuando se agotan se vuelve a el ser corriente y sin nada que aportar, así que ¿Por qué creerse Diosas, si apenas saben que es de sus vidas? Dicen que la humildad es un don… pero que se puede cultivar con paciencia… así que las invito a que traten de hacer el intento por bajar esos humos que las hacen parecer volcanes a punto de erupcionar._

_Mis queridas señoritas venenosas, creo que para finalizar, un consejo no les vendría mal. Podrían quizás tomarse un periodo de reflexión y evaluar su situación antes de convertirse nuevamente en calabaza, es decir, hoy mismo._

_Con Amor, desde Hogwarts._

- Wow… si que golpeó feo esa mujer, oye, Herms… - alcanzó a pronunciar Harry antes de que la castaña saliera del gran comedor, como si estuviera concentrada en algo muy importante.

Hermione Granger sentía que su pecho estaba henchido de un orgullo que la hacía respirar con una renovada fuerza. Sólo tenía que pronunciar un par de palabras y confirmar un par de versiones para que el puzzle en que se había convertido su cabeza se armara en tres simples pasos. Hoy si que era un día bastante inusual, aunque ya su vida era lo era, sólo que parecía que gotas de Felix Felicis habían caído accidentalmente en el vaso de agua que bebía al despertar… todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien. En eso iba preocupada cuando un periódico casi desarma todo el tratamiento express de su rostro.

- Vaya, pero si es "Sabelotodos Granger", ahora con look renovado. Te dejo "El profeta" para que veas tus cinco segundos de fama – Draco Malfoy la miraba fijamente con esas orbes grises que parecían brillar inusualmente - aunque sea tan odiosa esa Lizzie Venomtongue, tengo que reconocer que sí tiene razón en algo… eres una molesta rata de biblioteca, pero por lo menos no andas presumiendo de ello, no eres como esas perras… un punto para ti…

Dicho esto, le dejó el periódico en las manos. La Gryffindor apenas podía articular palabra, puesto que el mismo hurón albino se dignó a hablarle algo más que insultos. El día se estaba tornando demasiado interesante, tanto que con lo siguiente que sucedió estuvo a punto de ir a comprar un número de Lotería Mágica.

Con cara de la peor derrota de sus vidas y hablando en voz muy baja, estaba el grupito aquel, sentado en un rincón cerca de la cocina. Un ejemplar de "El profeta" estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo y al parecer se había quemado papel, por el olor a humo que se sentía a distancia. Como si la castaña fuera el diablo en persona, apenas la vieron, se alejaron rápidamente, perdiéndose en el final del pasillo. Excepto una de ellas, que se detuvo en medio del camino y se acercó a la castaña, mirando hacia todos lados mientras le decía:

-Eh… no quisimos ser malas… es sólo que… ejem… - de pronto pareció que algo o alguien la estaba observando, porque dio media vuelta y huyó despavorida.

La castaña pareció no respirar por un momento, en menos de un día podía volver a ser la Hermione de siempre, así que respiró hondo, sonrió y continuó su camino, como si lo hiciera sobre nubes. Había armado su puzzle de manera tan perfecta que sólo le bastaba, ahora comprendía todo. Las clases volvieron a ser un deleite y aprovechó de contestar hasta la más mínima pregunta, mientras recibía comentarios favorables de parte de todo el colegio… el panorama que se abría ante sus ojos era esplendoroso.

………………………

Esa noche nuevamente volvían a ser tres las que entraban por el pasadizo en dirección a su lugar de encuentro habitual. Hermione se había excusado con Ginny, por una reunión con Mc Gonagall de último minuto. Como siempre Luna se acercó a encender la chimenea, pero en ese preciso instante, apenas hizo el movimiento de varita habitual precisamente no surgieron las llamas. Una enorme caja primorosamente decorada copaba todo el espacio. Era muy pesada y fue trasladada entre la Ravenclaw y la Sly con mucho cuidado, para dejarla en la mesita en medio de la habitación. Al abrirla un pergamino estaba sobre otra caja, en donde se ocultaba un pastel gigante de chocolate, el favorito de todas ellas.

Se miraron divertidas y rápidamente Pansy desenrolló el pergamino que tenía en las manos. Una prolija caligrafía reveló quien la enviaba e indicándoles que se sentaran junto a ellas, leyó:

**&**

_"Mis queridas amigas:_

_¿Creen que no me daría cuenta de su plan? Debo reconocer que les agradezco demasiado esa muestra de infinito cariño que me han dado. Las quiero no saben cuanto y a pesar de que me doy cuenta de lo rudas que pueden ser… es impagable la forma en que se preocupan por mí._

_Ah, **Luna**… creo que se descubrió tu pequeño secreto, porque sé que fuiste tú… algo de mi ser detectivesco me lo dice, cuando te vea te asfixiaré a preguntas y te daré un abrazote de aquellos. Cada día que pasa me sorprendo favorablemente ante una mujer talentosa, con un futuro promisorio. Algo me dice que te traes más secretos de los buenos escondidos en esa apariencia de eterno despiste, Theo tiene una hermosa e inteligente mujer por novia. Te quiero mucho pequeña._

_**Ginny**… ay señor, creo que has dejado al pobre Harry atontado creyéndote Koala. Cuando me lo contó no pude más que reír ante otra de tus salidas, calma que algún día se dará cuenta de que Ustedes son la pareja perfecta… no te desilusiones antes de tiempo. Gracias por contenerte y no terminar suspendida por Mc Gonagall, por preocuparte silenciosamente de cada uno de mis movimientos en estos días y por cooperar en este plan que tantas cosas buenas me ha traído. Te quiero mucho, gracias por estar conmigo, en buenas y malas, con todo el corazón._

_**Pansy**, la última, pero no por eso a la que le diré menos cosas. ¿Quién diría que sería tan amiga de la más orgullosa de las serpientes? Bajo esa cubierta de chica altiva y distante se esconde el terrón de azúcar más maléfico de todo el mundo (mágico y muggle). Te quiero mucho, pero para la otra no aterrorices a medio colegio. Las pobres Ravenclaw parece que hubieran permanecido encerradas en el despacho de Snape, por las caras de horror que no se las quitarán en días. Eres una mujer de armas tomar, gracias por hacerme saber que estás dispuesta a todo por protegernos adorable serpiente._

_Son demasiado importantes en mi vida y es en estos momentos en que su presencia se hace más potente. Aprendimos a querernos, a pesar de las diferencias y eso me tiene orgullosa, porque podremos querer ahorcarnos a veces, pero ante cualquier imprevisto… somos una sola._

_Las quiero tanto mis brujas adoradas, porque son importantes y porque han sabido apropiarse de un pedazo de mi corazón, bueno… ¡casi todo! No sé qué más decir, porque un gesto vale más que mil palabras y Ustedes lo han demostrado con creces._

_Hermione, alias… la sabelotodo más afortunada del mundo, al tener este grupo de amigas._

_P.S: Guárdenme un trozo y escóndanlo de Luna, que ahora se volvió obsesiva del Chocolate._

_**&**_

Las tres se miraron mudas y con los ojos brillantes, pues nunca esperaron que ella haya descubierto todo en tan poco rato. Podría ser la más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero tenían a la maestra de la estrategia mágica de líder en el plan. Definitivamente tendrían que reconocer que a Hermione no se le escapaba nada… era simplemente una genio. La habitación se había sumido en el más hermético de los silencios, hasta que un ruido las alertó de la llegada de la castaña que le dio semejante regalo.

_- Corran o no evitarán que las aplaste de un abrazo – dijo mientras saltaba sobre todas y las abrazaba como si fueran muñecas. Cada una de las tres estrategas tuvo que aguantar el torrente de cariño grangeriano que las envolvió, pero se dejaron querer… era un momento especial, aquel en que se confirmaba que el cariño de su grupo era a toda prueba._

Esa noche la Sociedad Secreta tuvo una reunión llena de chocolate, risas, almohadonazos y mucha, pero mucha conversación. Luego tuvieron que casi convertirse en expertas del escapismo porque olvidaron la hora y conversaron hasta el amanecer. Aunque las ojeras eran soberbias, las sonrisas en sus rostros mostraban el otro lado de la moneda.

Para que vean chicas y chicos, quien se mete con alguien de la Sociedad está destinado a recibir su merecido… eso ya lo sabían, pero no está demás recordarles. Tal como le pasó a Fireless, estas chicas aprendieron de la manera más dura que con estas amigas no se juega.

………………………

_¿Les gustó?_

_Mis agradecimientos a Embercita quien me ayudó en la elección del nombre de la reportera, creo que solicitaré tus servicios a menudo. Además de ser mi "veta" tildística en este capt._

_Me costó tanto escribirlo, todo por culpa de mis deberes universitarios… prometo que no me demoraré tanto para la próxima… _

_Nuevamente, __muchas gracias por leer y si quieren dejarme algún comentario... plizz aprieten Go, que no muerde… ¡Vamos!_


	7. Sesión Número 6 de la Sociedad Secreta

**_Disclaimer: _**_La Rowling las parió literariamente, pero yo soy su madre adoptiva y les invento historias para que se entretengan…_

**_¡PERDÓN NÚMERO 2!_**

**_YA SUPLIQUÉ CLEMENCIA EN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ANTES DEL LAGO, PERO NO ESTÁ DEMÁS VOLVER A DISCULPARME. ESTE FIC DEBERÍA SER ACTUALIZADO MÁS SEGUIDO, PERO YA VIERON QUE RECIÉN HE PODIDO TOMAR LAS RIENDAS DE MI VIDA EN ESTE MES._**

**_LAS AMENAZAS DE PPC Y OTRAS AMIGAS PARA QUE SIGUIERA LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTAS NIÑAS HAN COLABORADO EN QUE ME APURARA, PERO AÚN ASÍ HACE TRES MESES QUE NO LO HACÍA._**

**_¡PIEDAD!_**

**_SERÉ BUENITA Y SUBIRÉ MÁS SEGUIDO… NO RETEN A ESTA POBRE KARIX…_**

_GRACIAS POR LOS RR… LAS ALERTAS, DE VERDAD ME ALEGRABAN EL DÍA CUANDO DEJÉ DE ACTUALIZAR. ES RECONFORTANTE SABER QUE SIGUEN LEYÉNDOTE. MIS SALUDOS DE BIENVENIDA A QUIENES SE INCORPORAN A LOS LECTORES Y A LOS QUE YA LLEVAN CONMIGO VARIOS CAPÍTULOS. VERÁN QUE RESPONDERÉ LOS RR… TODO CON CALMITAS… AHORA RETOMO EL RITMO…_

_¡AHORA TENGO BLOG! **veintisiempreyque . blogspot . com **ESPERO SUS VISITAS Y COMENTARIOS, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN EN EL QUE YA TENGO CON MIS BRUJITAS **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... __PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…_

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

Cariños desde Viña del Mar…

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Alcohólicas Confesiones... Parte I... Una Ravenclaw irremediablemente enamorada...**

Esta noche la Sociedad Secreta está de fiesta, todo porque Pansy ha organizado una pijamada. Está muy misteriosa y ha realizado varios pedidos por lechuza, que no han pasado inadvertidos por sus amigas, pero que según ella son necesarios para una noche "inolvidable".. Apenas llegó con la idea, y sin siquiera someterla a la aprobación del resto, decidió planificarlo para el fin de semana siguiente, específicamente el sábado. Más de alguna vez, durante esa semana sus amigas han mirado extrañadas cómo chequea listas y realiza pedidos a diferentes tiendas, como si fuera su boda y no un pequeño evento para cuatro... demasiada energía para una sola persona, muy sospechoso. Revisó cuidadosamente que no existiese actividad alguna al día siguiente, creando coartadas para todas hasta pasado el mediodía, dando cuenta de una habilidad estratégica que ya quisiera Voldemort.

Ginny, Hermione y Luna han llegado provistas de bolsos mágicos, cada una lo ha cargado de golosinas y otros artículos para divertirse en su pequeña fiesta. Apenas ponen un pie en la habitación, se quedan quietas ante el deslumbrante trabajo de Pansy. Todo está decorado en distintos tonos de verde, como si fuera un bosque encantado, con miles de pequeñas luces que lo hacían aún más espectacular. Lo último en "The Rebeld Wizards" se escucha de fondo, en un volumen que no molesta la conversación.

Ni siquiera han salido de su embobamiento, cuando una Pansy vestida con un tierno camisón de algodón, les habla desde el sillón.

- Bienvenidas queridas, acérquense. He dejado en la mesa algo para cada una- sonríe pícaramente y señala cuatro cajas forradas en seda, identificadas con el nombre de cada una - esto es una pijamada y nosotras parecemos brujitas de la caridad vestidas de esta forma - dice justo cuando las chicas se han despojado de sus túnicas y quedan en camisones hasta los tobillos, resultado de compras paternas previas al inicio de clases.

Las tres la miran sorprendidas, mientras toman en sus manos aquellas cajas señaladas con su nombre en elegante letra, al mismo tiempo que Pansy también toma la suya. Una luz proveniente de cada uno de los paquetes las deslumbra un momento, hasta que...

- ¡Que diablos me hiciste Pansy Parkinson! - dice Hermione cubierta por un pijama rosa de peluche, con forma de conejo, mientras trata de usar su varita para deshacerse de tan vistosa prenda. Lo único que obtuvo es que las orejas crecieran de tamaño haciendo que su apariencia resultara graciosamente adorable, debiendo hacerlas hacia atrás para poder ver.

- Yo la agarro, tú la matas - Ginny luce un pijama dorado con dos alas de igual color, pegadas en la espalda, que recuerda a una snitch. Ella se ha empeñado en sacar a tirones, sin resultados positivos - ¿Y tú por qué diablos tienes un pijama decente y no un disfraz como nosotras? ¡Maldita Serpiente! ¡No es Justo! ¡Luna también se ve "normal"!

- Tú dijiste que si te vestías de snitch Harry podría mirarte - carcajea maliciosamente Pansy, quien se ha sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su sillón, vestida con un sugerente camisón de seda y encaje verde Slytherin - tus deseos han sido mis órdenes, querida ama. Y tú Hermione aprende a reírte de ti misma, por algo escogí ese pijama. Como la mayoría de las veces eres demasiado seria para todo, decidí que en esta ocasión fueras más "festiva"... eligiendo el rosa porque te queda muy bien... y bueno lo de coneja... porque pensé que sería lindo ¿No crees? Ah y ten cuidado porque las orejas crecen si usas magia... es algo que ni siquiera el vendedor me pudo explicar.

- Soy una princesa, ¡Wii! - Luna baila por la habitación, feliz por su camisón rosa de seda, corte imperio y decorado con encajes y cintas blancas - nunca había usado uno así ¡Gracias!, está precioso y me encanta... ¡Wii!

- Para la enamorada... un traje de ensueño - la Sly se encuentra feliz comiendo chocolates que ha sacado de una pequeña caja, que sostiene en su regazo - ah y por cierto los "pijamas" desaparecerán solos a las ocho horas de haber tocado la caja, así que por mientras disfrútenlos. No se preocupen que no quedarán desnudas, eso sería demasiado cruel, simplemente volveremos a los horrendos pijamas de algodón - dice medio atragantada por comer de a tres por vez.

Ginny y Hermione suspiran vencidas, puesto que han gastado demasiada energía tratando de sacarse los pijamas, que parecen estar adheridos a su piel. Finalmente se sientan, luego de haber repartido en otra mesa el material escondido en sus bolsos. Libros, grageas de todos los sabores, productos de belleza, revistas, etc. abarrotan el mueble, que a duras penas sostiene la montaña de cosas. Ahora están cómodas en sus sillones, acompañadas de una caja de los mismos chocolates que está engullendo la pelinegra. Luna también ha cogido una y está afanada revisando la procedencia y contenido de la misma.

- "Miss Cutebutt". Apta para mayores de 17 años. Absténgase de aparecerse después de haber acabado su contenido o conducir su escoba - lee sorprendida, mientras le da un bocado a un bombón cubierto de chocolate blanco - ¡que rico! ¿por qué tanta precaución si son tan ricos?

- Debe ser porque quedas mareada después de comer tanta azúcar - Hermione se echa de a dos a la boca y parece un peluche rosa con labios de chocolate - ¡Son adictivos! ¿Tienes más?

- Claro que sí, he solicitado unas cajas a la loca de mi prima Franny, quien me las envía desde Alemania. Ella es experta en este tipo de chocolates, pero tuvimos que disfrazarlos de cosméticos para evitar algunos "problemas de aduana" llamados Mc Gonagall - dice divertida, ante el espectáculo de sus amigas desesperadas por chocolate - nuestra querida Luna ya ha contribuido con la futura diabetes, cortesía de los regalos de Nott... por lo que quise variar el tipo de chocolate hacia algo más delicado. Por cierto, hablando de Theo y chocolate... dame los cigarrillos que tienes escondidos... Nott hoy me dijo que te había dejado su cajetilla y que por eso no me daría uno...

- ¡Pansy Parkinson, aquí no se fuma, es un acuerdo! - Hermione frunce el entrecejo, convirtiéndose en un peluche enojón, de orejas caídas - ¡No me vengas con que es una excepción, que aunque haya carnaval no se acepta tabaco, es malo para la salud!

Desgraciadamente para la castaña, Pansy ya ha encendido uno de la cajetilla que le ha entregado Luna y la mira burlonamente. Para extrañeza de Ginny y Hermione, en vez del típico aroma a tabaco, un suave aroma a chocolate lo ha inundado todo.

- Ese Nott cada día mejora sus gustos en tabaco - dice Pansy mientras exhala una bocanada con deleite - Desde que anda de novio contigo, dejó de consumir otro que era demasiado fuerte. Antes era horroroso fumar de los suyos, por eso te agradezco mucho el cambio.

Sólo tres de las cuatro integrantes de la sociedad están conversando, sin percatarse que una integrante del clan Weasley estaba afanada comiendo chocolates en silencio, atrincherada en su asiento con varias cajas encima. Mientras tanto Pansy y Hermione están atentas ante esta Ravenclaw, que se había acomodado en su asiento de forma en que podía darles la cara a ambas.

- Le dije que me desagradaba besarlo cuando tenía sabor a tabaco - responde, mientras juega nerviosamente con las cintas de su pijama - así que luego de advertirle que se quedaría sin "manitas traviesas", se puso a buscar algo para evitar el síndrome de abstinencia. Un día llegó muy contento y me besó de improviso... un beso con sabor a chocolate. Quedé en las nubes y más allá, mientras me contaba que había descubierto ese tabaco que no era tóxico, como el que solía comprar. Ahora me dejó un paquete, porque yo le pedí uno... porque me encanta olerlos antes de dormir, así mis sueños son tranquilos... acompañados de mi príncipe azul pastel...

- ¡Luna Lovegood me sorprendes! - la pelinegra lanzaba un cojín al aire, recibiéndolo con ambas manos - ¡cada día más enamorada!

- Yo estoy sinceramente impactada, es que ustedes se llevan demasiado bien en tan poco tiempo - Hermione forcejeaba por abrir una segunda caja de "Mrs. Cutebutt" pero, por alguna extraña razón, le costó abrir esta envoltura más que la anterior – parece que llevaran años, no sé como lo hacen.

- Es que tenemos muy buena comunicación, hablamos de todo y sin temores – dice Luna con una seguridad que abruma – ya sé que él es mi primer novio y reconozco que a veces me da miedo como avanza de rápido la relación, pero confío en Theo y él en mi. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo hablando de nosotros y de qué queremos con esta relación.

Luna y Theo se reunían todos los días en la tarde fuera de la biblioteca, como parte de su ritual de encuentro. Se les podía ver siempre de la mano por todo el Castillo y sus alrededores, absortos en su conversación y prodigándose muestras de cariño. Se despedían cuando llegaba la hora de cenar en el Gran Comedor, donde él la dejaba en la mesa de los Ravenclaw dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Si bien al principio fueron el blanco de los comentarios, por parte de los chismosos de siempre, eso era ridículo e irrelevante para ellos, ante ese amor que parecía que les brotaba por los poros y contagiaba el ambiente. Era una especie de escudo protector contra los problemas, sin hechizos ni pociones, sólo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

- ¿Hablan de todo? – Pansy miraba pícaramente a Luna y le acercaba unos dulces de tono ambarino - ¿y esas manitas traviesas terminan en juegos más interesantes o solo quedan en manitas? ¡No puedo creer que ustedes ya anden en cambiaditas de camas o quizás de encuentros en los pasillos! ¡Eres mi ídola Luna! ¿Qué tal es la torre de Astronomía? Me han contado que es fantástica...

- Ay Pansy, no tienes remedio – suspiró la Ravenclaw, mientras trataba de disimular un leve enrojecimiento de las mejillas – nosotros hablamos de sexo, pero no tenemos sexo… vamos con calma en ese sentido. Una cosa es que esté enamorada y otra cosa muy distinta es que sea idiota. Eso se va dando con el tiempo, al conocerse, no puedo sencillamente lanzarme a ojos cerrados… no soy así. Tampoco quiere decir que nos sentemos uno al lado del otro de la mano, vamos gradualmente, ¿me entienden? Pero estamos conociéndonos "en todos los sentidos", con calma… sin prisas… eso es fantástico… - una pícara sonrisa se instaló en su cara, al recordar todas aquellas "mini escapadas" a sitios desocupados. En ellos se exploraban más allá de los límites de la ropa y las buenas costumbres, usando todos los recursos que la imaginación les permitía y respetando los límites acordados. Una Ravenclaw y un Slytherin reafirmaban en cada uno de esos encuentros la creencia de que no existen las recetas para amar, sino puro instinto.

- ¿Ustedes hablan de sexo? A mi me costaría mucho poder tratar el tema con quien fuese mi novio y mucho más intimar así de pronto – Hermione no se ha dado cuenta que el pijama está encantado y ante sus reacciones las orejas se mueven de acuerdo a lo que quiera expresar. Apenas pregunta éstas se paran, mirando hacia el frente, haciendo que las demás no puedan evitar una sonora carcajada - ¡No se rían! Es que, a pesar de lo que dices sobre tu excelente relación con él, me parece que van demasiado rápido y tenía que decirlo. No llevan más que unos pocos meses y ya hablas de esas cosas, para mi es un poco más lento el asunto.

- No me río de tus palabras, Hermione, sino de tus orejas ¡Pero si pareces asustada de lo que dije! – Luna contiene apenas la risa, mientras que Hermione trata inútilmente de solucionar su orejudo problema – Como dije, con Theo nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar del tema y hemos decidido que aún no estamos listos para algo mucho más íntimo... todo de a poco. Si no pudiera siquiera hablar con él, así como lo hacemos, créeme que ya hace rato habría pensado en terminar la relación. Repito: estoy enamorada, no idiota, y es por eso que hemos conversado del tema. A pesar de que a veces sintamos de que estamos preparados para avanzar a la velocidad de la luz, es necesario ir con calma. No puedo negar que hemos tenido que frenar nuestro entusiasmo más de alguna vez, ay... esto de las hormonas es bastante complicado de llevar, pero hay que hacerlo por el bienestar de los dos... que yo sepa aún no se acaba el mundo por no tener sexo... aunque el discurso de varios sea el contrario. Y no soy yo la que piensa así e impone su pensamiento, porque Theo ha sacado el tema a la conversación y me ha manifestado todo lo que siente, lo que ha pensado para nosotros... se siente bien poder compartir esas cosas y luego sacar conclusiones para el futuro. Así que me gusta hablar las cosas, claramente y sin silencios que entorpecen la relación. Como con ustedes, a medias tintas nada, a la cara mejor y así amigas como siempre.

- Así que con esas estamos querida Luna, me parece bien que pienses así y espero él se porte a la altura – Pansy la miraba con los ojos brillantes, conteniendo una mueca de tristeza - porque si me llego a enterar de alguna estupidez que cometa y va a conocer mi furia… ya verás… ese las paga y en grande… no podrás evitar que practique la magia antigua aprendida de mi abuela.

- Calma Pansy que aún se comporta de maravilla… cada día te vuelves más tenebrosa – la tranquiliza Luna, que sonríe ante la salida de su amiga - Gracias por el apoyo y dejenme decirles que ustedes son tan importantes para mi como Theo. Confío en cada una y sé que me escucharán y acompañarán, además de que en caso de ponerme idiota por el amor cuento con su patada en el trasero para poder volver a mis cabales. Para eso están las amigas, no sólo para compartir pijamadas, sino también los acontecimientos de la vida... muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi... por lo pronto estamos muy bien con Theo, cualquier cosa les aviso.

- Te envidio tanto mi Dunita dinda – Ginny sale de su mutismo de pronto y apenas puede hilar las palabras. Está con cinco cajas vacías de "Mrs. Cutebutt" en el regazo y juega con ellas a formar una pequeña torre – en cambio mi Haddy apenas convedsa conmigo, todo es quidditch y ese eztúpido de Voddemot… ay que mal novio tengo…

- Harry no es tu novio Ginny, no inventes una relación que no existe – Hermione va a ver que le pasa, pero los pies le fallan y ha tenido que sentarse de nuevo para evitar una caída - ¿Pansy, que tenían esos chocolates? ¡Ay no! ¡Nos emborrachaste con ellos!

- Calma conejita, si dejas de comerlos se va a ir pasando el efecto lentamente, son simples chocolates con distintos tipos de licor no bombas de alcohol – la tranquiliza la pelinegra, mientras le señala las instrucciones de una de las cajas – aquí dice que hasta 5 cajas son tolerables, según el organismo de las personas, vamos a ver ¿Cuántas se comieron ustedes? Yo solo dos…

- Yo tres – dice Luna sonriente – pero me siento de maravilla, creo que podré con una más ¡son espectaculares estos chocolates!

- Yo tres también – Hermione cuenta cuidadosamente los envases vacíos – pero a mi parece que me agarró fuerte – de pronto mira los de Ginny y pega un grito - ¡Ginny no te comiste cuatro, fueron seis! ¡Tienes los otros envases detrás de tu sillón!

- Ez que tanto amod me dejó muu triste y nezezitaba ahogad mi dolod en shocodate – Ginny apenas puede hablar en medio de su achocolatada borrachera – pedo padeze que estoz son bastante potentes… si padeze que hubieda tomado whizky de fuego... ay peddo zon fantazticoz padda la pena.

- ¿Y tú que pena tan grande tienes tú? – Pansy la interrogaba conteniendo la risa - apenas si puedes hablar tontina.

- Déjame, que ahoda les voy a contad mi trizte histodia de amod no coddespondido – Ginny toma aire y suspira lastimeramente – Nezezito sacad todo do que ziento… zi zigo azí deventadá mi codazón.

Continuará…

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? Dejen sus comentarios, para bien o para mal… si prefiere atacar a tomatazos, como he dicho antes… que sean frescos para cooperar con el gasto familiar._

_Prepárense para las desdichas de una pelirroja… ténganle paciencia, porque el próximo capítulo es para que se desahogue la niña…_

_Decidí partir el capítulo que se me estaba haciendo eterno escribir…he ahí que hay más de un "alcohólicas confesiones"…_

_Wow… tres actualizaciones en una semana… creo que mi pobre cerebro va a colapsar…_


	8. Sesión Número 7 de la Sociedad Secreta

**_Disclaimer: _**_Estas niñas son toooda una aventura, no se por qué su mamá Rowling no les dio más protagonismo... dejarían chiquitito a Voldemort..._

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

Mis gracias a todas quienes han dejado sus reviews... a quienes me siguen desde hace tiempo y aquellas que se han incorporado a las lectoras... mis disculpas por haberlas hecho esperar tanto.... cosas que pasan cuando una balancea el trabajo, los estudios y mantener mi espíritu PPC intacto... ¡a seguir no más!

Visite **_peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com_**_ ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

_Mejor los dejo para que lean tranquilos..._

Cariños desde Viña del Mar…

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

**Alcohólicas Confesiones... Parte II... "Se solicita príncipe en escoba para borracha pelirroja..."**

- Déjame, que ahoda les voy a contad mi trizte histodia de amod no coddespondido – Ginny toma aire y suspira lastimeramente – Nezezito sacad todo do que ziento… zi zigo azí deventadá mi codazón.

...

En la pijamada de la Sociedad Secreta, el alcohol convertido en bombones ha provocado consecuencias de diverso tipo. Ya hemos visto como una pequeña Luna se ha sincerado sobre su relación con Theo, pero ahora lo que se viene es digno de novela rosa. Nada menos que la pelirroja del clan Weasley ha tomado la palabra, para darles a conocer a todas cuan grande es su amor por el Niño que vivió. Hermione se había sentado junto a ella, preocupada por el estado etílico en que se encontraba Ginny, quien estaba aferrada cual náufrago a una caja recién abierta de la chocolatosa perdición.

- ¡Pansy para que le diste más bombones, la pobre no va a resistir tanto alcohol! - sermoneó la castaña a la Slytherin, puesto que ella misma había advertido cuantas cajas era posible consumir sin consecuencias.

- No fui yo... ¡Luna, pero si eres una malvada! - gritó al darse cuenta que quien tenía el envoltorio en la mano, era justamente la rubia, que inútilmente trató de lanzar la evidencia detrás del sillón, siendo sorprendida por su amiga.

- Es que creo conveniente que se desahogue y que mejor con un poco de "ayuda", a veces el alcohol es más poderoso que el mejor veritaserum. Quizás si habla todo lo que la abruma dejará de sufrir, se le nota en los ojos que ha contenido sus emociones. Hemos hablado del tema "Míster Snitch" demasiadas veces, pero de manera superficial. Quizás esta noche es la indicada para que todo salga a la luz, ¿no crees?

- Sí, pero tendremos que aguantar que hable como si tuviera la lengua de trapo. Su amor por Míster Snitch en ese lenguaje, que aburrido... aunque... creo que tengo la solución - sacó su varita y, con pequeño un movimiento, chispas convertidas en burbujas salieron de la boca de Ginny - listo, soy una genio. Este hechizo de mi abuela para sacarle información a mi abuelo cuando se pasaba de copas, será efectivo en este momento. La borrachera no se la quita ni el mismísimo Merlín, pero por lo menos hablará decente.

Enderezándose en su asiento, en la medida que la borrachera se lo permitía, la pelirroja miraba a sus amigas con la tristeza a flor de piel. Parecía que el huracán de Gryffindor había desaparecido para dejar paso a una joven enamorada en busca de consejo para conseguir a su amado. Quien diría que unos cuantos chocolates podían desencadenar este tipo de situaciones y eso que este cuarteto es experto en el arte de la chocolatería.

- No seas mala Pansy, que de verdad me duele el corazón. Si supieran todo lo que me pasa con el dichoso personaje. Una cosa es que les cuente que me guste y las tácticas para que se fije en mi. Otra muy diferente es sincerarme y decir todo lo que siento por él, todo lo que he callado por distintos motivos - en medio de suspiros y aún aferrada a su caja de bombones, estaba lista - todo comienza desde pequeña...

- No me vengas con que dirás que viste una foto de Potter en la cuna de la maternidad y desde ahí estás enamorada, porque te asesino - dijo Pansy, entre bostezos fingidos y rodadas de ojos - Y no cuentes nuevamente lo de la cámara de los secretos, que tenemos tanta información como para novela rosa de aventuras... eso sí, que tendríamos que colocar un poco de erotismo al asunto y eso sería inventar... aunque imaginación también nos sobra y...

- Cállate de una vez, que sé cuantas cosas les he contado, idiota no soy... enamorada a morir, pero no idiota - dijo en voz alta, pareciendo que volvía a la normalidad, pero esta vez con todo el corazón en vitrina - hay cosas que se van acumulando en el tiempo, quizás para que no duela, pero... creo que he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo...

- Habla entonces, me estás preocupando - Hermione la miraba desde su sillón. Nunca antes la había visto así, tan vulnerable... tan sentimental. Siempre parecía tener una gran cantidad de energía que dejaba atónito a todo el colegio, sumado a ese carácter heredado de su madre que la posicionaba como una mujer de armas tomar y de temer.

- Si supieran todo lo que me pasa con el dichoso personaje. Hasta el momento he pasado por la niña ilusa enamorada desde que tenía memoria del "niño que vivió", pero no tienen ni remota idea lo que sucede conmigo – respondió la aludida fuerte y claro, ante la atónita mirada de Luna y Hermione que nunca en su vida habían visto el poder de ese tipo de hechizos, como el de la abuela de Pansy.

- Ginny, entonces habla de una vez… antes que nuestra amiga la serpiente se impaciente – la reprendía Hermione, que había dejado su preciado libro sobre una mesa junto a ella, para acariciar el cabello de su amiga. Estaba tan absorta en atenderla, que no se percató que las peludas orejas de su pijama lucían caídas, como si hubieran perdido la fuerza para sostenerse – si quieres que te escuchemos, entonces es mejor directa y no des tantos rodeos como…

- Anda pelirroja, anímate – Luna se había sentado a los pies de Ginny – que el estar entre amigas y con un poco de ayuda de parte de nuestros amigos "los bombones mágicos" sean los estímulos necesarios para que alivies ese inquieto corazón.

Ginny miraba a sus amigas, aunque difusas y dobles, que se habían acercado para hacer más íntima la conversación. Hasta Pansy, quien había movido su sillón frente a ella. Todas estaban dispuestas a oírla. Se dice que los verdaderos amigos son aquellos con quienes puedes pensar en voz alta y este era el día para la menor de los Weasley de comprobarlo.

- Siempre he hablado sobre cuanto me gusta Harry, eso ya lo saben y siempre han emitido diferentes comentarios al respecto – la pelirroja respira profundo, al lado de una Hermione que la mima como a una niña pequeña – la verdad es que me cansé de ser la que siempre está cuidándolo desde las sombras, aquella que está alerta de cada cosa que le pasa, pero jamás dándole a conocer esta labor que me he impuesto. Luego de mi rescate desde la cámara de los secretos me había mantenido en esa especie de burbuja en que había vivido antes de Hogwarts, alimentada por las historias en que ponían a Harry como "el niño que vivió" y su dramática escapada de la muerte. Pero fue con el tiempo que la niña hiperventilada de amor se fue transformando en otra muy distinta. Al pasar tiempo con él me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como que no es perfecto y espero que jamás lo sea. Tiene tantas cosas buenas como malas que ¡por Merlín! descolocarían a muchas de las babosas que lo miran al pasar, y que aún babean junto a sus revistas donde cuentan sus historias de forma tan exageradamente heroica. Aunque también enamorarían fulminantemente a otras, las que vieran más… como yo.

- Oh Ginny, tú… - Hermione no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque una rubia la dejaría con las palabras en la boca.

- Te enamoraste del Harry real, ¿cierto? – Luna la miraba con los ojos brillantes, enternecida ante las palabras de su amiga – del "paquete completo", pero ¿qué de eso te hace sufrir?

- Es gracioso, pero cierto, quiero a ese idiota con todo lo que contiene. Míster Snitch, como lo llama Pansy, es todo un mundo por conocer. Aunque sea un héroe, un personaje destacado en el mundo mágico... ¡ay, si tiene tantos defectos! es un irresponsable en clases y vive bajos los gritos de Hermione para hacer el más mínimo de los deberes y ni decir la cantidad de veces que ha intentado copiarle alguno de sus trabajos. Con Ron, si no están enfrascados en partidas de ajedrez mágico, hablan de los resultados del Quidditch. Cuando lo veo así es como ¿que tiene de especial? pues claro que algo tiene y es eso lo que me dejó prendada hasta la más mínima fibra de mi ser. Es la pasión con la que enfrenta los retos de la vida... como se toma su responsabilidad de cooperar por el bienestar del mundo mágico, el como protege a sus seres queridos. Lo que me duele es no poder ayudarlo como quisiera, de estar ahí cuando me necesite y no sólo ser la amiga de su hermano. No sabes como te envidio Hermione... tú eres aquella en quien confía... y en Ron también, pero en ti creo que encontró la confidente perfecta... ay... yo...

- ¿A mí, me envidias?- la aludida le dio un leve golpe en el brazo de la pelirroja - pero si ese tozudo casi a golpes habla de lo que le inquieta. No quiere molestarnos y si llega a comentar algo es que ya ha pensado que es correcto poder comunicarlo. Él es el responsable de que haya desarrollado habilidades de interrogatorio... un día de estos compraré un set adecuado para mis momentos con Harry ¡Y ahora tú vienes a decirme que me envidias por eso! ¡Menuda pareja harían par de idiotas! el tonto está enamorado de ti y se le nota, pero es tan lento... y tan confuso para expresar sus sentimientos. El heroísmo se le va al carajo cuando ve a una chica... especialmente una pelirroja que está ante mis ojos. Y por otro lado tú que también has enviado al carajo esa valentía y fuerza, que te ha hecho merecedora de nuestros aplausos... ahora eres una pobre víctima que sufre por amor... ¡Oh! ¿dije carajo? ¡alejen de mi esos chocolates!

- No son los chocolates, simplemente estás hablando desde lo profundo de tu alma - Pansy sonreía y tiraba de una de las orejas de la castaña, quien se defendía a manotazos - una muy ruda por cierto. Creo que de todas maneras tus ebrias palabras serán de utilidad para convencer a esta borrachita de que saque todo el talento heredado de su madre. Ese idiota de Potter merece un remezón... un pelirrojo remezón y que mejor que nuestra querida Ginny.

- Pero Harry no me permite hacer mucho. Si es cierto que yo le gusto, entonces va a estar inventando pretexto tras pretexto para evitar el contacto... ¡es tan imbeeciil!... si me dan ganas de ahorcarlo - Ginny lanzaba chispas por los ojos y empuñaba las manos como si realmente lo tuviera enfrente - no quiero sentarme a esperar a ver si me mira... ¡ahora que sé de las posibilidades a mi favor, este no se me arranca!

-¡Eso! ¡Ese es el espíritu de quien desea hacer algo por su vida! - aplaudía Luna, entusiasmada con la idea de recuperar a Ginny - Eso sí no te entusiasmes tanto que no quiero verte convertida en una psicópata. Suficiente tenemos con los malvados planes de nuestra querida Pansy, quien a veces roza lo maniaco.

- Calma mujer, no exageres, que esta pequeña ya sabe que hacer - Pansy sonríe malévola y le estira una pequeña botella, que tenía escondida en su sillón, a la pelirroja - ahora hija mía... bebamos por el éxito de la operación "el niño que se debe enamorar o morirá lentamente"

Antes de cualquier tipo de precaución, la botella estaba vacía y su portadora absolutamente sumergida en el mundo de nunca jamás. No se le dijo que un pequeño sorbo extra de alcohol, si considerábamos la cantidad que ya tenía en su sangre, la volvería nuevamente al lenguaje traposo que el hechizo había conseguido eliminar y para colmo de males, la dejaría con una resaca tres veces más poderosa. Es el castigo de Mrs Cuttebut, ante la combinación de sus alcohólicos chocolates con brebajes que no fuese de su propia autoría. Esa tierna viejecita de la caja era toda una malvada, quien lo diría.

- Haddyy... voy pod ti... vaz a ved maddito desgraaziado - abrazó a Hermione y la miró suplicante - ¿tú creez que alguna vez sedé zu novia? ¿ezcuchadé adguda fraze domántica del engendro eze? - no pudo evitar bostezar al hacer la pregunta. Gracias a Merlín el sueño estaba haciendo su trabajo en el cuerpo de la querida borrachita, quizás sería lo mejor antes que quisiera salir al encuentro de su galán y quizás que diablos haría en ese caso - zedía tan bonito zi me dijeda algo tiedno... ahum... tan bonito... ahum...

Hermione tomó el libro que había dejado y revisó las primeras hojas. Con un brazo rodeó a su amiga, que había sido llamada por Morfeo, mientras que con la otra sostenía el libro abierto. Suave y tiernamente leyó para ella:

- A la mujer que me enseñó que nunca es tarde para los sueños... que me entregó una lección de fuerza y perseverancia... que me despertó del letargo en que me había autoconfinado... quien tiene un futuro promisorio... lleno de proyectos y sueños que de una u otra forma se harán realidad... Te deseo un buen viaje... espero que seas muy feliz - Hermione sonrió, dejando el libro a un lado y abrazando dulcemente a la pelirroja durmiente. Ese libro la había capturado desde que leyó esas líneas en aquella librería de Hogsmeade, simplemente ese hombre destilaba amor por aquella mujer - mi querida Ginny algún día, espero que pronto, Harry te dirá...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque Pansy dijo en voz alta:

- Estupideces escritas - temblaba y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre decepción y dolor, esquivando la mirada inquisidora de sus amigas - ese tipo simplemente escribió unas cuantas cosas para embaucar a sus potenciales lectoras. Un verdadero hombre se la juega por la mujer que lo ha hecho tan feliz y no la deja partir así como así, pretextando idioteces.

- ¿Y como sabes tanto tú? ¿Por qué ese tono de conocimiento superior? - Luna interrogaba duramente como si pudiera leer entre líneas - ¿es que tienes la autoridad para juzgar a alguien de esa forma?

- Con la autoridad que me confiere ser la mujer de la dedicatoria - dijo tomando de la mesa ratona una botella, llena de un líquido color ambarino y apurando un trago.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala... Hermione apenas si puede cerrar la boca y Luna la mira con desconcierto... ¿qué diablos pasó?

Continuará...

**_0000000000000000000000000000000_**

_¿Pansy tiene un amor secreto?_

_He aqui señoras y señores la segunda parte de las alcohólicas confesiones, con una sorpresita de parte de nuestra serpiente favorita._

_Mejor me voy antes que me lapiden a tomatazos y sandías... he sido una niña muy mala..._

_Quedan dos partes más... la próxima vez tenemos una Slytherin en la mira..._


	9. Sesión Especial de la Sociedad Secreta

**_Disclaimer: _**_En este especial de San Valentín intervienen personajes de la JK Rowling... un cuarteto de mujeres solteras... con más fuerza que mil machotes... _

**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud.

...

**Hoola!!**

He vuelto con una sesión especial, aprovechando San Valentín... espero que les guste... una lectura livianita y espero que divertida... antes del capítulo de la pelinegra...

Muchas gracias por los rr, por dejarme de favorita, por las alertas y por los hits... alias "quienes leen desde las sombras". Me alegran el día...

Nuevamente mis disculpas por no actualizar seguido, pero tengo tiempo limitado cortesía de mis ocupaciones (trabajo, tesis... uff)...

**Noticias: **

1) Tengo nuevo blog... http : / / algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com (Hiperventilaciones fickeras... pasen y deje comentario)

2) Hay grupo de facebook... para quienes no lo conocen... Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese con ese título o por google) ¡únase!

Como siempre pase por **_peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com_**_ ... DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

Espero que les guste...

**Dedicado a:**

- **ENICHEPI**... ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! que los veintisiempre te acompañen y bienvenida a las pijamadas virtuales, espero lo pasaras bien...

- **Daniela**... amiga mía, gracias por acompañarme mientras estaba tramando el capítulo...

Se agradecen los beteos a **Embercita y Mad Aristocrat**... saben que siempre necesito probar con Ustedes si mis ideas no son tan descabelladas...

Cariños desde Viña del Mar…

...

_- Haddyy... voy pod ti... vaz a ved maddito desgraaziado - abrazó a Hermione y la miró suplicante - ¿tú creez que alguna vez sedé zu novia? ¿ezcuchadé adguda fraze domántica del engendro eze? - no pudo evitar bostezar al hacer la pregunta. Gracias a Merlín el sueño estaba haciendo su trabajo en el cuerpo de la querida borrachita, quizás sería lo mejor antes que quisiera salir al encuentro de su galán y quizás que diablos haría en ese caso - zedía tan bonito zi me dijeda algo tiedno... ahum... tan bonito... ahum..._

...

**Sesión Especial de la Sociedad Secreta: La Perfección Masculina... ¿existe o estamos realmente locas al creer que hay una posibilidad?**

El sueño terminó por vencer a la borracha pelirroja, la que habló de su "gran pena de amor" apellidada Potter. Quien la viera luego de aquella catarsis de sentimientos diría que, obviamente, soñaría con el que ocupa gran parte de su corazón, pero están completamente equivocados.

Morfeo se encargó de transportarla a una noche especial para aquellas cuatro amigas. Un recuerdo apareció en sueños y la ayudó a despejar las nieblas de las penas de amor, relajándola de manera divertida. Era un sábado... lo recordaba bien, en que estaba planificada una noche de películas muggle, todo se vuelve de tonos rosa... una enorme nube rosa de... ¿corazones?

- ¡Por Merlín, Cirse y todos juntos, que no veo! - Pansy trataba de ir hacia su sillón, pero la nube de corazones le impedía la vista - el puto día de san valentín es en meses más, ¿quien lo adelantó?. Espérense que las mato, si es que no me quiebro un pie antes ¿quien sacó mi sillón?

Luna estaba sentada al centro de la habitación, con Hermione y Ginny a sus costados. Una pequeña corona plateada adorna su cabeza. Apenas vio a su amiga en problemas, comenzó a espantar los corazones como si fueran burbujas, estallando en sonoros ¡pop! apenas los tocaba.

- Pansy, yo te ayudo, perdona... es que estaba probando este juego y salen corazoncitos durante los aprontes. Si consideras que llevo unas dos horas calibrando el juego... ejem... por eso está todo lleno de corazones.

- ¿Juego? ¿y mi película muggle de vampiros? ¡Exijo a ese sexy macho vampírrico que vi el mes pasado! - la pelinegra estaba sacando su varita y listo para el avada kedavra, cuando una bandeja con chocolates, de diferentes colores y sabores, fue puesta frente a sus ojos - aunque... si me explican de que se trata y me dejan esto en mi regazo... todo bien para mi - Se sentó, sin soltar su preciada bandeja, en aquel semi circulo de sillones frente a una gran pantalla. Luna se sentó y comenzó el juego.

Una suave voz femenina se escuchó desde la corona, y tal como el sombrero seleccionador, comenzó a cantar para explicar:

"Tu Hombre Perfecto Encontrarás... Aquel príncipe encantador, que ha salido de las historias románticas para mostrarse casi real"

- Ohh - dijeron Hermione, Luna y Ginny, a coro.

- Si se pone a alabar a los hombres, voy y rompo esa cursi corona. Lo que menos quiero hoy es una oda a la especie masculina. ¡Se suponía que tendría que ver actores muggles ardientes, no sosas fantasías en una pantalla! - Pansy está enojada por el cantico, además que se percata que sus amados bombones desaparecen a manos de Ginny, quien los devora rápidamente - ¡Tú maldita pelirroja, suelta mis dulces!

- ¡La bandeja era para todas, no solamente para tí serpiente golosa! - Ginny defiende parte del tesoro robado, de los manotazos con que la pelinegra pretende recuperarlo.

"Niñas, los chocolates no se pelean, como buenas hermanas debeis compartir"

- Ahora la coronita esta da consejos... ¡que los chocolates son míos! - La serpiente iba directo al ataque, cuando Luna aparece en escena con bandejas para cada una, con el mismo surtido que la serpiente, los que compró previendo el drama. Y, obviamente, volvió a rellenar la bandeja de Pansy para evitar nuevas complicaciones.

"¿Ya podeis comenzar?" - la voz nuevamente tomó seriedad y mostró en la pantalla, la que parecía estar tapizada por corazones de distinto tamaño, la primera fase del juego - "en este juego debeis mostrar cual es su hombre perfecto particular"

- No me digas que nos mostrará todos en dibujitos - Ginny estaba impaciente, incluso quería tener la corona ella primero, porque ya tenía claro cual era su "príncipe encantador"

- Para nada. Como les dije estuve dos horas "arreglándolo", porque le cambié los dibujos al mostrarle kilos de imágenes de diferentes tipos de hombres, cortesía de las "Corazón de Bruja" de todo mi dormitorio - a esta Luna no se le escapaba una, sobre todo para una noche de diversión - así que gentilmente nuestra amiga la "corona" accedió para que todo sea de acuerdo a la información entregada.

" ¿Bien... quien de Uds será la primera en revelar el hombre perfecto escondido en su interior?" dijo suavemente, mientras Luna la acomodaba en su cabeza para dar inicio a la función.

"Oh, un hombre moreno, de gran porte y distinción veo aquí... ¿es tan así mi pequeña rubia?"

- Claro... muestralo con confianza, para las demás no te hagas problema y muestra a sus machos perfectos - la Ravenclaw parecía emocionadísima de dar a conocer como creía ella que era el hombre indicado para robarle el corazón.

Casi dos metros de altura, moreno y de cabello liso, era el hombre que hace su aparición en la pantalla. Sonrie y envía un beso en dirección de Luna, ondeando la túnica de un modo elegante. Es un verdadero adonis, hecho para babear, como podemos ver en las otras integrantes del grupo que ya lo quisieran para un paseo por el lago.

"Mi pequeña, el turno debes ceder... las demás también desean ver a sus príncipes"

- Adiós Rey - Pansy parecía que desbordaría la habitación de babas - Luna, eres mi ídola, que buen gusto tienes, ese papazote está digno de una aventura en la torre de astronomía - la rubia se acercó a depositar la corona en su cabeza, mientras una pelirroja interrumpió diciendo:

- O en la alacena de los Elfos, que buen trasero y mira ese cabello... uy... de pecado... - Ginny no alcanza a completar la frase al ver una imagen de hombre, demasiado normal para el juego - ¿Así te gustan Pansy? tan... no sé... simple. Es rellenito, moreno y...

- Ay... ¡me desconcentran tontitas! ¡Miren lo que me salió! - la pelinegra se sonrojó violentamente, disimulándolo con la apariencia de un enojo - ahora si... van a ver a mi macho...

"Está bien, como es tu deseo... lo cambiaré, pero no desatiendas lo que tu corazón te quiere decir"

- Ya pues coronita linda - la sly acarició la corona suavemente, mientras le pedía que pusiera a su hombre perfecto en la pantalla - queremos seguir viendo maravillas.

"Alto, piel tan blanca como la nieve y con unos ojos azules que nos recuerdan el mar, buen gusto también pequeña enojona"

- Vaya que lindo es, parece que es verdad que te equivocaste... - aplaude Luna, ante otro adonis perfecto a la vista.

- Le toca a Hermione, que por fin nos dará a conocer como le gustan... tanto que se guarda esas cosas - Pansy se sacó la corona y la colocó rapidamente sobre la cabeza de la castaña - la amiga corona será de utilidad en este caso, esto de verdad se pondrá bueno, sonrió maliciosa.

"¿Te gustan los rubios pequeña? este es uno encantador, tiene el brillo picaro y la seducción al caminar... simplemente perfecto para tus sueños"

No había necesidad de decir algo, el rubio se parecía demasiado a cierto Slytherin... amigo de Pansy...

- Esto es una prueba de que de verdad miras bastante profundamente a mi "pseudo-novio " si hasta aparece sentado tal como le gusta descansar... con una pierna recogida... uy y tiene la corbata floja... está bastante apetecible... - la Sly se burlaba del hombre perfecto de su amiga, quien continuamente niega cierta atracción que se huele a kilómetros entre el príncipe de slytherin y la castaña sabelotodo - ¡reconoce que es tu hombre perfecto! ¿Así que tienes fantasías con mi amigo? ¡Eres una sucia!

- ¡No!, no no sssean tontasss... si es... eh... ¡tiene el pelo ondulado! - Hermione estaba roja y atinaba a gritar a sus amigas para poder concentrarse en otra imagen, donde si existiese un rubio, pero no parecido a ESE RUBIO EN PARTICULAR.

Si, el rubio se veía que tenía el cabello rizado, pero fue luego de que lo dijera que la imagen cambió. Antes podía verse con toda claridad la similitud a Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Yaa! ¡me toca a mí! - Ginny estaba entusiasmada, arrancando de súbito la corona de la castaña, haciendo que pegara un grito de dolor, mientras ella misma la acomodaba en su cabeza. No sólo le emocionaba ver al hombre de sus sueños, sino también salvar a su amiga de las garras de Pansy, quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar de molestarla por la imagen.

"Querida... vaya que estás enamorada, si la imagen me llegó tan fuerte y claro que me dolieron hasta los diamantes por la energía"

- Noo... Eres una maldita... queremos ver adonis... no MARTIRES - Pansy atacaba a almohadones a la pelirroja, quien les mostró la imagen de... HARRY POTTER - ¡maldita Luna! pusiste las imágenes del tarado ese...

- Ay... yo... este... parece que le mostré el anuario de Hogwarts, el del año pasado, para reirnos de algunos que se creían perfectos - la rubia reconoce culpable, ante un almohadonazo que le llegó directamente en el rostro...

- ¡No vale! primero nos sale que esta malpeinada tiene de fantasía sexual a mi amado draquito y ahora viene la tontita con el disco rayado de su amor por el Héroe de Hogwarts" - Pansy era la máquina lanza almohadas, rápida y letal - ¡De hombres perfectos se trataba el cuento, no de aprendices de macho! aunque reconozco que mi Draco, cuando tenga veinte será aún más...

- ¡Se dejan de pelear y se van a dormir! ¡Es muy tarde y mañana no quiero verlas con ojeras! - gritaba Hermione, furiosa ante los comentarios de Pansy - ¡El hombre perfecto es un invento! ¡Acostumbrense al mundo real! ¡Y tú Luna Lovegood, espero que guardes esa corona bastante lejos de mí o verás la vida a cuadritos!

El miedo a un estallido de magia que reventara Hogwarts, hizo que las huellas de su paso por el lugar se borraran en unos cuantos toques de varita y huyeran del lugar a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas... esa castaña les había comprobado varias veces que su enojo era peor que Pansy cuando veía parejas enamoradas.

¡Coorraaan!

...

Ginny se revolvió en medio del sueño, divertida ante el recuerdo, cuando sintió que, por las voces de sus amigas, era necesario despertar...

¿Pansy está llorando?

Continuará...

...

_¿Les gustó este capítulo especial?_

_Si no... aviso que mi madre ama la ensalada de tomates..._

_¿Cómo se imaginaron a los muchachos de Luna y Pansy? contando que la pelinegra se imaginó dos diferentes ¿Por qué sucedió eso?_

_Pensando en el capítulo... yo sigo buscando a un macho... que no sea perfecto, pero que tenga su gracia_

**_"Porque yo quiero y merezco mi apapacho"_**

_Sus comentarios por rr, al c-box del blog o al mail de ppc (sale en el blog)_

_Besos!_


	10. Sesión Número 8 de la Sociedad Secreta

_**Disclaimer: **Las cuatro muchachas no son de mi propiedad intelectual, le pertenecen a la JK Rowling... bla bla bla. Yo he creado mi propia historia y las he_ _pedido prestado... bla bla bla... ¿algo más? jajajjajaja..._

_**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_**Nota:** **Alexander o Alex** **el papazote**, como lo llamo, es un personaje que pertenece a la imaginación de **Mad Aristocrat.** Yo lo tomé prestado con motivos justificados y el debido permiso a la creadora._

_Lo siento mucho (Una Karix se agacha ante el lanzamiento masivo de tomates y verduras varias)_

_¿Los y las hice esperar mucho? (Nuevamente se agacha para evitar tomatazos asesinos)_

_Mis gracias a todas quienes han dejado sus reviews... a quienes me acompañan desde hace tiempo y a los que aparecieron recientemente. Sus comentarios me alegran el día, al igual que los PM Y comentarios en mi blogcito. Mis saludos también para quienes me leen desde las sombras y para las que me han sumado a sus favoritos._

_Ando metida en tantas cosas que la cabecita no me da pa mucho!!! Así que tengan paciencia... les prometo recompensarlas con lo mejor de mi persona escribiendo..._

_Mis especiales cariños a **Enichepi**, quien me beteó con una paciencia de oro... Gracias por el apoyo moral. A **Maldita Pelirroja** que anduvo por la capitale viendo a Mike Patton (no sabes como quiero ahorcarte). A **Shashira** por presionarme a escribir... gracias guapa._

_Besos a mis **PPC** (Feruu Gambatte!)_

_¿Saben? escribí este capítulo a base de puras canciones que me recordaron momentos como los que pasó Pansy (parecidos debo decir, no iguales) y que muestran los dos lados de la moneda. A ver si se animan a escucharlas, no quise ponerles orden de aparición porque son para ilustrar formas de inspiración musical._

_- It's Over de Level 42 (canción ochentera)_

_- Pero me acuerdo de ti de Cristina Aguilera_

**_Mis avisos habituales..._**

_Visite **peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** ... PASEN Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS… desde la segunda estrella a la derecha estaremos pendientes ante sus opiniones..._

_También que pasen por mi blog... **algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com** (Prometo que lo actualizaré, pero ¡igual deje su saludo!)_

_Y como no olvidar el grupo de Facebook:_

**_Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!!_**

_Mejor los dejo para que lean tranquilos..._

_Cariños desde Viña del Mar…_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Alcohólicas Confesiones Parte III: Las Serpientes también lloran...**_

_Hermione tomó el libro que había dejado y revisó las primeras hojas. Con un brazo rodeó a su amiga, que había sido llamada por Morfeo, mientras que con la otra sostenía el libro abierto. Suave y tiernamente leyó para ella:_

_- A la mujer que me enseñó que nunca es tarde para los sueños... que me entregó una lección de fuerza y perseverancia... que me despertó del letargo en que me había autoconfinado... quien tiene un futuro promisorio... lleno de proyectos y sueños que de una u otra forma se harán realidad... Te deseo un buen viaje... espero que seas muy feliz - Hermione sonrió, dejando el libro a un lado y abrazando dulcemente a la pelirroja durmiente. Ese libro la había capturado desde que leyó esas líneas en aquella librería de Hogsmeade, simplemente ese hombre destilaba amor por aquella mujer - mi querida Ginny algún día, espero que pronto, Harry te dirá..._

_Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque Pansy dijo en voz alta:_

_- Estupideces escritas - temblaba y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre decepción y dolor, esquivando la mirada inquisidora de sus amigas - ese tipo simplemente escribió unas cuantas cosas para embaucar a sus potenciales lectoras. Un verdadero hombre se la juega por la mujer que lo ha hecho tan feliz y no la deja partir así como así, pretextando idioteces._

_- ¿Y como sabes tanto tú? ¿Por qué ese tono de conocimiento superior? - Luna interrogaba duramente como si pudiera leer entre líneas - ¿es que tienes la autoridad para juzgar a alguien de esa forma?_

_- Con la autoridad que me confiere ser la mujer de la dedicatoria - dijo tomando de la mesa ratona una botella, llena de un líquido color ambarino y apurando un trago._

_El silencio se apoderó de la sala... Hermione apenas si puede cerrar la boca y Luna la mira con desconcierto... ¿qué diablos pasó?_

_..._

- Cierren la boca, que no quiero mandarlas con Madame Pomfrey por mandíbulas desencajadas - Pansy lucía sombría, como si la tristeza y la furia hubieran hecho mella de manera catastrófica. Se sentía enojada al permitirse ese instante en que su lado vulnerable salía a la luz. No podía dejar que esa sensación dolorosa y oscura nuevamente se hiciera parte de su vida, no ahora que todo estaba "mejor" - porque si siguen con esas caras de babosas, creo que necesitarán de sus atenciones urgentemente.

- Pansy, yo creía que tú y Alex... - Luna tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, que con suerte pudo decir aquellas palabras - Ustedes se ven tan ...

- ¿Perfectos, no es así? - la pelinegra sonríe con amargura, al pensar en aquel hombre. Ese que la espera cada día afuera de la biblioteca, a eso de las cuatro y siempre con una gran sonrisa. Aquel con quien sostiene sendas batallas verbales, quien le demuestra con hechos - Tengo conmigo al más dulce y amable príncipe de cuentos... ¿no es cierto?... ¿y qué hago? pensar en ese triste sapo que aún se mantiene en su charca, marcando el paso y sintiéndose miserable al negarse la posibilidad del beso de amor que lo rescate... ¡De mi puto amor! - miró hacia otro lado y nuevamente apuró un sorbo de su botella, para que sacara los fantasmas de su cabeza, inútil recurso, ya que el alcohol se encarga de abrir los baúles y hacer un desfile de recuerdos tristes.

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando tomó una botella, similar a la de Pansy, y estaba bebiendo de ella. Nunca había sido amiga del alcohol, pero en esos momentos era necesario ese calorcillo que bajaba por su garganta para calmarla de semejante sorpresa. Por primera vez su amiga se mostraba débil, aunque intentara disfrazarlo de enojo, pero esa mirada y esos suspiros mostraban que el corazón de la pelinegra traía consigo una pena muy grande.

- Desde que lo conozco siento que le debo tantas cosas, por su cariño, por su apoyo... siempre con esa facha de serio, pero con detalles que dejarían idiotizada hasta a la Mc Gonagall... no es justo ¡lo traiciono mentalmente todos los días! ¿y por quién? - el rencor ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, haciendo que cada palabra estuviera contaminada por un veneno de asombrosa letalidad - ¡Por un estúpido que no se ha puesto los pantalones con su familia! uno que se contenta con las palmaditas en la cabeza que su padre le da cuando terminan esos pomposos acuerdos comerciales. Es un idiota...

- Uno que te desarma completamente ¿o me equivoco? - interrumpió Luna, con esa sinceridad brutal que siempre descolocaba a Pansy, aprovechando para interiorizarse en ese tema que recién había salido a la luz y que la tenía tan curiosa - Esta historia creo que tiene un comienzo, hace bastante tiempo y creo que ya que la sacaste así de golpe y porrazo nos merecemos saberla. Esperaré pacientemente y creo que Hermione no tiene en inconvenientes de pasar toda la noche aquí si es necesario con tal de que te desahogues. Porque estás definitivamente mal y tu amiga la botella lo confirma.

- Está bien, pero antes - nuevamente empinó la botella, apurando nuevamente un trago, uno que definitivamente le diera el valor para contar todo. Quizás de verdad necesitara desahogar la pena y que mejor que con sus amigas del alma - tengo que confesarles algo. Organicé esta pijamada porque me había pasado algo con él justamente y... ¿qué iba a saber yo que esta babosa traería justamente en su cargamento bibliotecario el que escribió Michael?

- Que bien, tiene nombre. No es simplemente el idiota o el baboso aunque, por lo que veo, tendré que ponerle un mote y ya sé cual: **el maldito desgraciado infeliz** - habló Hermione, alentada por el licor que tenía rápidos efectos en ella, gracias al aperitivo alcohólico llamado Bombones de Mrs Cutebutt - pero sigue, soy una torpe...

A ver... - Un par de palmadas en su cabeza, un ahogado grito de enojo en una almohada y otro sorbo de licor, fueron necesarios para que la Sly pudiera comenzar su historia - Él es hijo de un importante hombre de negocios, con el que mi padre ha formado una alianza en exportaciones. Lo conocí a los 13 años, en una de esas aburridas reuniones sociales, esas que son juntas de negocios enmascaradas por chismes y música. Los documentos son reemplazados por el whisky de fuego, el más caro por supuesto, y ...

**Flashback**

Nuevamente estaba destinada a aburrirse como una ostra, se suponía que eran sus vacaciones deseando volver a Hogwarts en ese preciso instante. Por lo menos tendría a Draco para pasar las horas, acompañados de un pastel de trufa de chocolate. Ese pensamiento la relajó un poco, riéndose de lo golosos que eran con su amigo. No había días en que dejaran de comer algún postre nuevo, cortesía de su elfina-niñera. Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a tolerar aquella latosa reunión, cuando vio acercarse peligrosamente a su tía Daisy. O se escondía pronto o terminaría apachurrada por el amor de su pariente, así que aprovechó de esconderse detrás de los cortinajes que estaban justo a su espalda. Respiró hondo ante su escapada, mas no contó con lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Un joven moreno, uno o dos años mayor que ella, estaba sentado en esa pequeña salita oculta, con un libro en la mano. Se incorporó sobresaltado y se dirigió a la salida:

- Perdone señorita, ¿la asusté? yo estaba aquí leyendo, pero como ha llegado será mejor que me retire. La dejaré tranquila para que descanse - alcanzó a decir cuando "la asustada señorita" le respondió:

- Yo que tú, cuido de mi vida y me quedo aquí. Afuera se respira ese ambiente contaminado por el aburrimiento. Si te pones a observar con cuidado yo creo que las señoras sentadas en los rincones deben estar fosilizadas.

- Vaya, entonces mejor me cuido como tú dices - sonrió divertido ante la ocurrencia de aquella chica desconocida - Michael Aleccio ¿señorita...?

- Pansy Parkinson, Michael. Y como sigas diciéndome señorita te envío directamente hacia el centro del aburrimiento - la pelinegra estaba observándolo cuidadosamente, con los brazos cruzados y el mentón levantado - ¿tú eres el hijo del socio de mi padre?

- Sí, yo... - tartamudeó ante esa joven que se le habría presentado con tanto desplante.

- Que divertido - comentaba entre risas Pansy, mientras que caminaba en torno a Michael - si tuviera mi vestido quemado y tú te llamaras Laurie, estaríamos reviviendo uno de mis libros favoritos... Mujercitas. Sólo nos falta que bailáramos aquí y la escena parecería completa. Mmm... bueno, tú tendrías que adoptar el papel del joven que vive con su abuelo y está resignado a asumir sus negocios. Oh y yo debería ser muuy poobre... bueno, eso espero Merlín no lo permita.

- No hace falta vivir con un abuelo y esconderme aquí. Ya asumí que debo dirigir los negocios de mi padre - confesó entristecido, recordando que su enseñanza en aquel colegio de Suiza, especializado en negocios, tenía aquella finalidad - Desde mi nacimiento que toda mi vida ya se encuentra planificada. A mí me tocó todo el peso de mi apellido y ser hijo único sólo terminó por sepultar todo lo que siquiera pensé hacer con mi futuro.

- Vale, que pesimista eres. Yo que tú no me derrotaría por algo que mi padre o madre me dijo, eso es estúpido - la Sly parecía molesta, puesto que había algo que le desagradaba profundamente y eran los mártires, los que aceptaban el sufrimiento y el dolor casi con gozo celestial - Que pobre tu vida si te quedas en lo que te dicen los demás y no haces algo por ti. Se supone que por algo estás aquí en el mundo y que yo sepa no eres un elfo doméstico para cumplir tus órdenes a cabalidad, golpeándote en castigo por cada imperfección de tu tarea. No autocompadezcas, esa no es la solución.

- Si que tienes agallas, no sabes como envidio esa determinación - Michael suspiró cansado, preguntándose en qué momento se apareció su consciencia convertida en una chica de apellido Parkinson - Me hacen falta unas cuantas pociones y entrenamiento de sobrevivencia para poder tener algo de tu valor.

- Creo que tú necesitas una dosis de la **Terapia no-medimágica Pansy** y por mi experiencia sé que en unas cuantas semanas puedo mejorar, aunque sea en un poquito, tu problema interno - dijo con suficiencia, acomodándose el cabello - si sigues cada uno de mis consejos verás como el camino estará pavimentado. He decidido que serás la forma en que ocuparé mi verano de manera productiva, vas a ser mi mejor obra de arte.

- ¿Me lo garantizas? - preguntó dubitativo ante esta energética entrenadora de vida - pero con suerte podría verte una o dos veces, si es que hay nuevas reuniones...

- Ay... ¡Por Merlín! eres un hombre de poca fe, no conoces los misteriosos recursos de Pansy Parkinson... espera y verás - dijo justamente antes de desaparecer, al notar la figura de su madre pasando por fuera de los cortinajes, dejando a Michael con las palabras en la boca, justamente como quería la serpiente.

La garantía del compromiso de tratamiento, llegó dos días después. Escuchó a su madre decir que por fin tendría alguien con quien compartir su gusto por el piano. Se preparó para una de aquellas molestas señoritas de buen vivir, esas que no hacían más que comentar los últimos chismes. Como ella quería dejar todo bien preparado para su reunión, le pidió que se hiciera cargo de recibirla y acompañarla hasta que todo estuviera listo. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos casi con espanto, cuando al salir al encuentro de la visita, se encontró con su entrenadora, quien le sonreía divertida.

- Nunca subestimes a una Parkinson, me ofenderías profundamente y creo que no quieres terminar con una maldición en tu querido rostro - carcajeó maliciosamente, mientras tomaba por el brazo a Michael y lo instaba a caminar por la casa - ¿por donde te gustaría empezar? quizás por esas ropas que me hacen pensar en mi recientemente fallecido abuelo y por sonreír un poco más. ¿Sabías que se te forman unos hoyuelos en las mejillas que te hacen ver adoraablee? - definitivamente el entrenamiento ya había comenzado.

**Fin del Flashback**

- ¡Por Merlín! tienes más recursos que el mismísimo que-no-debe-ser-nombrado - Luna no podía creer aquella historia, definitivamente su amiga se flechó de inmediato para hacer eso - ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue con el entrenamiento?

- Primero debo decirles que terminé hecha una concertista, ya que su madre era una severa y experta pianista, la mejor maestra que he tenido. Recurrimos a diversos modos para poder trabajar en el programa que diseñé. Y no me miren con cara de espanto, que de verdad hice un plan para el rescate del señorito obediente y aburrido. Tan literalmente me tomé el papel de entrenadora, que a las dos semanas ya me había puesto otro nombre. Pasé de la entrenadora a su anti-esposa, ya que comentaba divertido que le ordenaba como si fuera mi marido, aunque todo por su bien así que contradecía las leyes de toda esposa, las que eran hacerle la vida miserable a su marido. Yo le ordenaba ser feliz y seguir sus sueños, nada más... definitivamente me había vuelto loca ¿verdad? - preguntó antes de seguir con un resumen de todo lo vivido con el causante de sus penas de amor.

Las palabras brotaban como si ese torrente pudiera calmar la presión de su dolido corazón. Cuando terminó el verano, el entrenamiento siguió su curso, entre lechuzas y encuentros furtivos. Las notas entre ambos eran firmadas como "Anti-esposa" y "Esclavo Mágico", aprovechando de contarse que sucedía con sus vidas. Inventaban viajes futuros y los nombres de su extensa familia, porque de seguro tendrían veinte hijos y repoblarían el mundo mágico con una raza de mejor gusto que la existente. Ambos eran locos por la música de todo tipo, la magia antigua y especialmente por la literatura, tanto mágica como muggle. Siempre peleaban por saber más que el otro acerca de distintos autores, teniendo la pelinegra el honor de ganar en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Esperaba ansiosa las cartas, que solían llegar acompañadas por flores, dulces o bromas. Compartían sueños y hacían castillos en el aire, riéndose como nunca ante las ocurrencias de cada uno, aunque Michael dijese que era a causa de Pansy que su espíritu rebelde aparecía. Siempre la molestaba con que ella estaba mucho más arriba que él, ya que su valentía la posicionaba en un pedestal, tan alto que con ni siquiera con el mejor hechizo podría siquiera tocarle los pies. "Mi heroína personal" fue el sobrenombre que le puso, cuando le confesó que ella siempre lo rescataba en momentos de tristeza o presión, mientras que Pansy le puso "El Mártir" para hacerle notar que él tenía todo en si mismo para mejorar y salir de ese revoltijo de rutina, deberes y depresión. Las cartas ya formaban un gran montón, debiendo hechizar un pequeño cofre para que todo estuviera en orden y no levantara sospecha alguna. Se sorprendió de cuanto las esperaba y como terminaba releyéndolas una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta que estaba atenta a alguna señal ¿cuál? ella no se lo preguntó, pero siempre un grito de alegría se escapaba cuando encontraba algún mensaje más íntimo y amoroso. En una de ellas se enteró de la existencia de una odiosa chica que los padres de Michael obligaban a que le escribiese, ya que ella era de buena familia y sería un excelente partido, al mostrar ejemplo de sumisión y orgullo por la pureza de sangre. Los celos la volvían loca, pero ella se mentalizaba que era rabia contenida al encontrar a otra víctima de padres con delirio por hijos mártires del deber ser. Esa era la justificación para las maldiciones que inventaba para acabar con aquella "mosca muerta" que echaría abajo su tratamiento, aquel que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído. Lo que la tranquiló fue saber que Michael ni siquiera soportaba verla en fotografías y que ya era un experto en evadirla. Se alegró tanto que anduvo cantando, con la carta en las manos, todo ese día, provocando el enojo de Draco quien reclamaba por "el exasperante chillido azucarado". Sus encuentros siempre eran breves, pero la dejaban tan feliz que se le olvidaba que ni siquiera habían sido un par de horas. E incluso se habían visto durante su estadía en Hogwarts, gracias a la chimenea del salón... justamente donde estaban ahora conversando...

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos usas la chimenea? - interrumpió Hermione, que jugaba con una cinta de la caja de bombones, atándola a su brazo - ni los gemelos Weasley han podido hacerlo y tú sales con eso - la leona estaba algo más que pasada de copas, pero disimulaba manteniéndose quietecita en su sillón - definitivamente das miedo Pansy ¿Y se puede usar la red flú?

- Hermione, si quieres continuar con vida deja que siga hablando o te las verás conmigo - Luna estaba tan concentrada en la historia que no se dio cuenta de la amenaza a su gran amiga.

- Mi querida, por algo conocía esta zona del castillo - la pelinegra apuntó la chimenea y se rió ante su confesión - si no fuera porque sus amados están aquí, yo con gusto les habría prestado mi recurso. Esta es la única chimenea que no está vigilada, aunque parezca mentira. Casi por accidente me di cuenta que podía usarla para comunicarme con Michael, pero como teníamos poco tiempo casi siempre nos reuníamos para hablar de chimenea a chimenea - suspiró nostálgica y nuevamente ayudada por su amiga botella prosiguió con su historia - Ahora que lo pienso, sin proponérmelo mi adorable mártir pasó a ser algo más que mi muchacho en entrenamiento. No teníamos un nombre para la relación, pero de un día para otro comenzamos a hablar de "nosotros". Cuando podíamos vernos fuera de Hogwarts, no saben lo feliz que era cuando tomaba mi mano para que habláramos, de distraído más que con intencionalidad amorosa, creo. Al entretenerse con mis dedos me transportaba a otro mundo y pedía a toda divinidad existente que alguna vez me dijera que me quería. Y una secreta esperanza era alimentada cuando me besaba la mejilla al despedirse, como si se contuviera para hacer algo más y me provocaba cosquillas que pasaban directo a mi estómago, en forma de mariposas, causándome un placentero malestar. Lo que nunca pensé fue que en esta misma habitación la verdad se me fuera presentada de la manera más hermosa y triste a la vez. Hace unos meses atrás - la cara de pregunta de sus dos amigas la obligó a dejar de ocultar más detalles - bueno, como siete. El ya estaba fuera de su colegio, siguiendo clases en dos tipos de academias de negocios y nuestro sistema de comunicación proseguía sin problemas. Todo bien hasta que un día dejó de enviarme mensajes. Fueron momentos terribles de angustia e incertidumbre. Por mi madre me enteré que seguía vivo y sin problemas de salud, lo cual era ya un alivio, pero me dejó dolida el que desapareciera así y mandara a la basura todo lo que teníamos, sin siquiera un mensaje de despedida. Quería una respuesta, me la merecía...

- ¿Y ahora volvió con la dedicatoria del libro? - preguntó Hermione, abrazada a la botella, pero calló al sentir una mirada asesina proveniente de la Ravenclaw.

- Lo del estúpido libro es demasiado reciente - Pansy suspiró, tapándose la cara con una mano y apretándola para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - como dije viví momentos horribles, hasta que tres semanas después, cuando vino aquí. Fue ese día en que me tocó preparar el salón para la película de monstruos ¿se acuerdan?

- El día en que te dio un ataque de jaqueca y llorabas del dolor - Luna la miraba asombrada, al descubrir la verdad de ese incidente que la llevó a pasar la noche esperando fuera de la enfermería. Pansy comenzó a sentirse molesta apenas la película empezó y de pronto el llanto fue la alarma para enviarla con Madame Pomfrey. Fue la rubia quien estuvo vigilando su mejoría, sin que nadie lo notara por supuesto, sumamente preocupada por el malestar que convirtió a su pelinegra amiga en una niña adolorida y vulnerable - ¿Vino aquí? ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿por qué no nos contaste?

- Ese día me besó - Pansy se dio cuenta del impacto de su confesión y el doloroso recuerdo se mezcló con el daño causado a sus amigas, quienes pagaron los platos rotos. Dejó que las lágrimas circularan libremente, como una forma de aliviar en parte la sensación de pesadumbre y culpa que la embargaron - jamás pensé que mi primer beso sería así, el cielo y el infierno en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba arreglando el famoso televisor de Hermione, cuando sentí que alguien aparecía en la chimenea. Fue el susto de mi vida, porque pensé que era algún intruso y preparé mi varita. Antes de poder decir algún hechizo, vi que era Michael el que se me lanzaba a los brazos y me susurraba cosas sin sentido, hasta ese momento. Que no pudo aguantar separarse de mi, que necesitaba verme, que las horas se le hacían eternas y que necesitaba abrazarme de manera urgente. Lo miré a los ojos, extrañada y fascinada, ya que era la primera vez que podía tener un contacto más íntimo que tomarme de las manos. Me aferré a su cuello y me preparé para no soltarlo, aunque me dijese que le dolía todo, que quería separarse. Y eso fue lo que hizo, el soltarme, aunque de manera tan delicada que no pude resistirme. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, de manera suave y mirándome de una forma nueva para mi... me besó. No puedo hablar de experticia o de técnica, sólo que un simple roce de labios me envió directamente a las nubes y más allá. Éramos dos personas que se demostraban todo el amor que sentían y debo confesarlo, aunque suene cursi, pero Michael sin siquiera emitir una palabra convirtió mis esperanzas en una realidad. Quería reír y llorar, con gusto habría bailado sobre el escritorio de Snape y comer caramelos de limón con Dumbledore... ¡el hombre de mis sueños me había besado!. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y las piernas parecía se habían vuelto de gelatina, ay... era como volar sobre nubes de algodón - suspiraba nostálgica, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas a manotazos - ¿se dan cuenta que hablo como Lavender Brown? ¡soy una maldita adolescente con las hormonas zapateantes!

- Ay Pansy, jamás pensé escucharte hablar así - Hermione tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, mezcla de alcohol y tristeza - estás enamorada y no tienes por qué andar diciendo esas tonterías. Dinos que cosa tan terrible sucedió, para que esa noche cayeras así de enferma... ¡habla!

- En cinco segundos ya había imaginado nuestro futuro como novios, siendo yo la que llevara los pantalones y lo ayudara a enfrentar a su padre. Nunca antes pensé que fantástico era ser rosada y feliz, tan azucarada que volvería diabética al mundo mágico. Y cuando abrí los ojos la realidad me lanzó al suelo sin previo aviso...

**Flashback**

Michael le besaba las manos, las mejillas, la nariz, con tanto cariño que Pansy mantenía cerrados los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Le decía cuanto tiempo había estado deseando besarla y mimarla, de los esfuerzos para no robarle un beso en las citas anteriores y cuan hermosa se había puesto estas semanas. La Sly suspiraba contenta y rogaba a Merlín por que sus amigas llegasen a la hora y no con una hora de adelanto. Nunca antes le pareció tan acertado eso de la asignación de turnos para preparar las juntas de cine muggle y bendijo a Hermione por recordarle que esa semana era su turno y no el de Luna. De improviso los mimos cesaron y el silencio se hizo presente, haciendo que Pansy, muy a su pesar, tuviera que abrir los ojos. Michael caminaba hacia la chimenea, cabizbajo y apretaba sus manos con desespero. Dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- Yo lo siento tanto, pero tenía que venir a verte. Me juré que por tu bien debíamos separarnos, porque te mereces a alguien que te acompañe en tus sueños y **aventuras**, no como yo que debe seguir con los negocios de la familia y la rutina - se pasaba las manos por el cabello, muy nervioso y trataba de no tartamudear - me han confirmado en una serie de proyectos de la empresa y no puedo, aunque daría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance, dejar a mi familia abandonada por castillos en el aire. Es el momento en que tengo que asumir mis responsabilidades, lo quiera o no y por eso decidí alejarme de tí, porque no quiero verte atrapada en este oscuro mundo que son los negocios. Eres de espíritu indomable y no sabes cuanto te amo por eso. Me ayudaste tanto y te convertiste en alguien tan especial para mi, que cuando me di cuenta estaba irremediablemente enamorado de tí, pero tú no me mereces... yo no puedo cambiar mi destino y el tuyo se ve tan prometedor... yo no puedo cortarte las alas. Lo siento tanto, necesitaba verte y besarte antes de decirte adiós, porque si no lo hacía me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida y...

Pansy sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, por la estupidez de alguien que pensó había cambiado completamente. No se permitiría llorar ante semejante cobarde, por mucho que le costara contener las lágrimas, no dejaría que viera lo afectada que estaba. Tomó aire y utilizó todo su talento para ocultar sus emociones, fingiendo una increíble sangre fría.

- Has vuelto a tu estado original, por lo que creo que mi entrenamiento se hizo sal y agua. Creo que tiene razón mi padre al decir que quien nace cobarde, se queda igualito, aunque lo intente - apretaba los puños furiosa y erguía la postura para verse más desafiante - Tú... eres... y seguirás siendo un mártir, un sufrido que nunca saldrá del pozo en que se metió solito y siento que contigo perdí mi tiempo al ayudarte a mejorar tu miserable vida... - la rabia se estaba haciendo parte y hablaba por ella - y que mejor que un beso para culminar tu obra máxima de sufrimiento ¡casi te creo que me amas! vaya que tonta soy, todavía los cuentos de hadas me parecen posibles de existir... pequé de ilusa ¿no crees?. Pienso que el mejor final para esto es que te vayas por donde viniste, porque si eres consecuente con lo que dijiste... es mejor que me dejes tranquila seguir con mi vida en ascenso antes que caer en picada junto contigo...

Michael la miró a los ojos por última vez y salió derrotado, sin emitir palabra alguna. Pansy ni siquiera pudo desahogarse, porque sintió que alguien entraba al salón y corrió a arreglarse para evitar que vieran su cara demacrada. Fue inútil, por más recursos de maquillaje mágico y el uso de las más curiosas bromas con las que recibió a sus amigas. Al comenzar la película se restregó los ojos con las manos y descubrió que un perfume familiar estaba impregnando la tela de sus mangas, transportándola a los hechos recién vividos y terminando por hacerla explotar.

Luna, Ginny y Hermione estaban tan absortas en la película que no notaron que su pelinegra amiga se removía inquieta en su asiento. Fueron los suaves sollozos lo que las alarmó e hizo que suspendieran la velada cinéfila. Se organizaron para llevarla a la enfermería, asustadas por la reacción de Pansy, quien poseía una salud de hierro y jamás se quejaba de dolor alguno. Así fue como Luna terminó por cuidarla toda esa noche y luego ser la encargada de estar enviando noticias a las demás amigas durante los siguientes días, porque Madame Pomfrey envió a la pelinegra por unos días a la cama, alegando que el exceso de estudios la había agotado en extremo. Nunca sus amigas supieron cual fue la real causa de aquella extraña jaqueca, hasta la confesión de la Sly.

**Fin del Flashback**

Luna y Hermione estaban sin palabras. Su amiga, la ruda serpiente, lloraba desconsoladamente frente a sus ojos. Nunca pensaron en qué tipo de secretos escondía la mujer que siempre salía con alguna broma, la que descolocaba con sus ácidos comentarios y parecía ser a toda prueba. Se mostraba de carne y hueso, tan triste que no podían esperar a querer matar a ese hombre que tanto daño le hizo, aunque les dolía el que no confiase en ellas sus problemas del corazón.

- Ahora saben todo lo que pasó, no he omitido ningún detalle - suspiraba derrotada al término de su narración, secándose las lágrimas y - esos días en reposo me permitieron descansar y tratar de despejarme, aunque el maldito fantasma de Michael se hacía presente cada cierto tiempo. Tomé todos sus regalos y cartas, las junté en un montón y las quemé. Sueno como a esos libros de magia negra muggle que nos trajo un día Hermione para reírnos, donde mujeres desesperadas le lanzan "hechizos" a los amantes que las dañaron. En mi caso fue un alivio superficial, pero alivio al fin, que todo lo referente a ese hombre desapareciera de mi vista. Bueno, no todo, pero...

- ¿Y Alex donde entra en esta historia? ¿el sabe de ese imbécil? - preguntó Luna, apenas Pansy dejó de hablar - ¿Cómo es eso que no botaste todo? y...

- ¿Y por qué no nos contaste antes? - interrumpió Hermione , quien lucía molesta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho - ¿pasaste por tan mal momento y te lo guardaste? ¿y cómo es que aparece de nuevo? ¡Merlín, si me dan ganas de ahorcarlo!

- A ver... no me maten ¿si?. Luego de que cuente todo podrán decirme lo que quieran. Sé que siempre las molesto con sus galanes y que entre Hermione y Ginny se han ganado una serie de burlas sobre sus gustos amorosos... ¡entiéndanme! quise guardar esos coqueteos para mí, ni siquiera se lo quise contar a Draco. Estúpidamente pensaba que si lo guardaba para mi, la posibilidad de que Michael se me declarara sería mayor. O sea... que rabia conmigo... ¡no entiendo cuando me volví tan cursi! - la Sly estaba realmente molesta por caer en el exceso de azúcar, especialmente por Michael, el hombre que le rompió el corazón - Y luego del famoso incidente esperé no verlo nunca más, aprovechando que por sus "asuntos de negocios" con suerte pasaba tiempo en su casa. Lo que no pensé fue que justo apareciera para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre. Aprovechando que no podría hacer un escándalo ante tanta gente, me tomó de un brazo y me llevó a la salita de nuestro primer encuentro.

- ¿Y le pateaste el trasero como corresponde? - preguntó Hermione, enojada por la desfachatez de Michael para presentarse ante Pansy, después de aquel triste incidente y avivada por el alcohol - ¡No me digas que te besó de nuevo, porque ahora si conocerás mi furia!

- No, nada de besos. Se me acercó a decirme que ha cambiado y que quería una oportunidad. Me contó de su libro y me quiso regalar el primer ejemplar... que según él lo había dejado reservado para mi. Que no estaba de novio, que nunca tuvo algo con aquella chica de la que me contó alguna vez y que quería que fuera su novia - nuevamente el llanto se hizo presente - Le dije "No me hables de nosotros que esa palabra aquí no existe. Tú y yo somos personas de distintos mundos, como me has dicho hasta el cansancio en todas tus insulsas cartas. ¿Es que acaso ya encontraste una escalera para subirte al pedestal donde dijiste que yo me encontraba para ti?" lo mandé al demonio y me fui a acompañar a mi madre, quien estaba feliz de que la acompañara y me mimó como nunca. ¡Merlín como me enfurece! ¿Qué acaso no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo? - la rabia hacía que las lágrimas salieran con más fuerza - Y me sale con que ahora quiere estar conmigo. ¡El muy idiota cree que me voy a tragar el cuento! ¡Firmó el libro con un apellido falso y piensa que yo dejaré de pensar que es un cobarde! Y... me mira con esos ojos lastimeros, como si pudiera desarmarme con eso... y... y... ¡es un maldito! y... y... ¡mírenme! si apenas conversé cinco minutos y vean como quedé ¡Con qué cara le digo babosa a esta pelirroja borracha! ¡Soy la más grande babosa! soy una vil e insensible que teniendo al lado Mister Hogwarts se devana los sesos por... por ¡Esa cosa!

- ¿Y qué te pasa con Alex entonces? - Luna se sentó en la mesita ratona frente a Pansy, tomándola de las manos y secando sus lágrimas como si fuera una niña pequeña - ¿te gusta, te confunde, qué?

- Ay, ese es el problema. Alex me encanta... es tal cual me imaginé que podría ser mi príncipe azul. Me acompaña en mis aventuras, me desafía cada día y tiene ese sentido del humor tan tan... ay... ¿y que hago? - enrojeció levemente y bajó la cabeza - él sabe que no estoy preparada para una relación y me ha dicho que me esperará. Conversamos de todo y se nota que yo le intereso. No es ni remotamente parecido al imbécil del "mártir", porque él si tiene los pantalones bien puestos. Lo que me atemoriza son las reacciones como las que tuve al volver a ver a Michael, ¿se imaginan si me ve así Alex? va a pensar que lo tengo por si acaso y no es así. No podría hacerle algo así, sería como condenarme al infierno. Y por eso mismo estuve revisando mis cosas para sacar todo lo que me quedaba de él y...

- ¡Cuidado con el libro volador! - Hermione estaba de pie, sosteniéndose fuertemente con una mano al borde del sillón, y había lanzado a la chimenea su copia del libro de Michael - ¡Que no quede huella de ese imbécil!. ¿Sabes? es bueno eliminar lo que te pudre el corazón y que mejor que con el símbolo del fuego... ¿no decías que tenías algo de él aún? ¡lánzalo a la hoguera!

Una borracha pelirroja, que a duras penas se levantó de su lugar y se paró junto a Hermione, sosteniéndose de ella para apoyar la causa. Apenas podía con el dolor de cabeza, pero desde hacía mucho rato que sabía que estaba pasando.

- Vamos, aunque duela... ¡Lanza todo a la hoguera! y luego ataquemos un helado para celebrar el comienzo de tu sanidad. Aquí recibirás un tratamiento no-medimágico digno de San Mungo. ¡Y que ese mártir de pacotilla intente meterse por la chimenea! - con un movimiento de varita hizo que las llamas cambiaran de color, así como el de la chimenea completa - No eres la única que sabe de magia antigua, recuerda que nosotros los Weasley hemos vivido ya demasiadas generaciones en este mundo. Si pudimos hacer que Fireless jugara a las manitos calientes, este hechizo hará que Aleccio no pueda sentarse por los siglos de los siglos.

- Y si intenta algo más, lo hechizaremos para que pierda "sus preciadas joyas familiares"... ustedes me entienden, esas que son necesarias para preservar su descendencia y por lo tanto el negocio - Luna se había incorporado y abrazando a Ginny y Hermione, apoyaba la moción.

- ¿Y no están enojadas conmigo? yo las preocupé y todo por esto y... yo no había querido contar lo último porque me pareció idiota hacerlo. No saben como me hirió el ego además de romper mi corazón. No podía siquiera pensar en aquello, porque me hacia volver a recordar y quizás creí que al no contarlo todo sería menos doloroso, porque el hablar sería asumir que me había enamorado de un idiota y como una idiota. Lo siento tanto, yo no sé como hacer para que me perdonen y...

- Te queremos tonta y podemos perdonarte esto - Hermione estaba emocionada al ver a Pansy convertida en una niña pequeña, que pide que no la castiguen - mientras dejes de guardarte las cosas, porque para eso nos tienes a nosotras. Pobrecita de que no enteremos de alguna cosa rara por ahí, porque no tendremos piedad con esa cabecita de coco.

- No puedo creer que haya estado así de llorona y más encima contando algo tan patético - Pansy sonreía ante el apoyo de sus amigas y se prometió a si misma que si nuevamente se callaba algo así, sería ella la que se pegaría un golpe en la frente antes - No sé como tendré cara para decirles algo sobre sus cuentos amorosos. Me he desperfilado completamente y me encantaba ser la ruda del grupo... ¡que lata! y más encima he bebido irresponsablemente... ¡Oh! ¡estamos todas borrachas! ¡soy un mal ejemplo!

- Las serpientes también lloran querida y muestran cada cierto tiempo su lado patético e irresponsable - Luna la acercó a ellas para un abrazo colectivo - y creo que con Ginny y Hermione podríamos justificar todo eso alegando que el alcohol fue el causante, así que no te preocupes, que a menos que seas demasiado molestosa, no sacaremos esta indiscreción a la luz.

Pansy se soltó del abrazo y sacó debajo del sillón un libro, donde tenía escondida la única foto que conservó de ellos dos. Estaban fingiendo que una era la malvada entrenadora y el otro la víctima de sus gritos. La miró un segundo e invitó a sus amigas a sentarse con ella junto a la chimenea.

- Queridas, acompáñenme a enviar lejos a este tonto que no supo aprovechar "lo bueno" o sea yo - dijo Pansy, volviendo a la "normalidad" - y les propongo que entonemos nuestro "himno al saco de papas", mientras quemamos esta cosa... ¡ahuyentemos la miseria cantando!

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos un himno! ¿lo inventaron cuando me dormí? - Ginny parecía confundida y el mareo contribuía aún más para su caos mental.

- No está escrito en ninguna parte ¡lo inventaremos hoy! - ordenó la pelinegra, mientras que lanzaba la dichosa foto al fuego - una canción para todos aquellos que sólo parecen sirven para ser amontonados en un rincón, cómodamente... sin siquiera hacer algo provechoso con su vida. ¡Chicas a cantar! tenemos mucha letra por inventar… ¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!

Y así crearon juntas una canción bastante particular. La letra era bastante llena de insultos, pero nunca aquel salón se había escuchado reír tanto a las chicas. Y cuando se les acabaron las maldiciones cantadas, después de un largo rato, a Luna se le ocurrió que podrían formar un conjunto donde se dejara por el suelo a los machos malvados. Ginny, Luna y Pansy estaban tan absortas sentadas discutiendo si podía ser rock, pop u otro estilo musical, delante de la chimenea, que no se dieron cuenta de que una damisela vestida de conejo rosa había salido del salón...

_¿A donde fue Hermione?_

_Continuará_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000**_

_¿Les gustó?_

_¿Tienen alguna sospecha de donde podría andar la conejita rosa?_

_Creo que después de haber terminado esto, necesito una buena dosis de helado de chocolate y apapachos. No saben como costó parir el capítulo. A veces los fantasmas escondidos en el closet se te aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas y son realmente molestos. Pero luego de una gran batalla los estoy venciendo, ya que mis conocimientos de karate metafísico son útiles._

_Pero lo prometido es deuda y he presentado ante Ustedes la tercera entrega de Alcohólicas Confesiones._

_He sido una niña mala nuevamente, perdonen por no actualizar antes... me merezco un tomatazo en mi cabecita... sí… aunque los haya esquivado en un primer momento… asumo mi culpa._

_Queda una parte... la próxima vez una leona borracha y vestida de conejo, vivirá tooda una aventura..._


End file.
